Golden Knight
by Hunter Guadiana
Summary: Hunter, a 17 year old knight, is in possession of a Teigu that can transform him into the Golden Knight Garo, he arrives at the city in his quest for Revenge, in the process he gets himself caught in the war between the Empire and Night Raid, He will uncover secrets deep in his origin and fight for Humanity, as well as someone he deeply cares for.
1. Golden Warrior

In the evening, the falling sun shines upon the great city, on top of a cliff there stood a 17 year old boy named Hunter, he had medium length Black hair and Maroon Eyes, he wore a Black Jacket with a black shirt, Dark grey pants and boots, he also had black gauntlets. He watches over the city with a cold stare "There it is, the capital" he muttered, he had a Straight sword with a Golden hilt and guard sheathed on his back, he jumps to the ground and jogs to the city with speed faster than cheetah. Meanwhile he gets the city gates and is welcomed with a towering mountain that holds the capital, he puts his hands in his pockets and casually walks down the street with his head slightly down, the voices of citizens filled the streets with life and peace, as he walks he notices posters on the wall, he walks to them and sees they all say the name "Night Raid", "Real scum aren't they?.." a Guard tells him, Hunter turns to him and responds "I heard about them, they have been giving the Empire a run for their money, they must have strong people in their ranks", the guard puts his hand on his chin and explains further "You know, we used to have an assassin on our side, but she…defected to Night Raid, she holds a teigu that can kill you in one single cut, her name is Akame", he points to the poster with a young girl with long black hair and blood red eyes, Hunter stared at it for a good few seconds and repeated her name "Akame…".

The guard waves goodbye and goes back to his post, Hunter turns back and continues walking while thinking to himself "Night Raid huh, they must have some information about the man im looking for, and this Akame girl, if I ever spot her I must be on my guard", he glances around the place seeing some people laying on the floor coughing, he then sees a guy almost trip him over and shouts "Hey watch it you jackass!" but no answer, "Jeez, no wonder this place has some bad rep, there's people who don't know common sense".

Meanwhile in Night Raid hq, there stood Akame with 5 other members, their names Leone, Mine, Sheele, Bulat, and Lubbock. Akame rests her arm on the table as she announces "Ok, our mission tonight is to slay some danger beasts that have been terrorizing a village for the past few weeks", she stared at the table with a cold expression on her face while holding her infamous weapon, Lubbock sits on a chair and examines his teigu "Eh no big deal, they are just beasts after all", Akame glances at him and frowns "They aren't just Beasts, these ones are Dragon types stronger than any we have previously fought, their scales are tough enough to withstand my blade, we must be careful", Lubb sighs and gets back up "Alright I get it". Mine reloads her pumpkin "If they are really that powerful, then my weapon can take them-" Bulat smack her head lightly and looks at her "Now don't get cocky, lets just listen to her alright", Akame puts on her black coat and walks out the door, the sky turns dark and midnight hits "Its time to go" she says, the rest of the team walk out and they all run into the forest.

Hunter also arrives and searches around for something to hunt "There must be something to eat around here", he spots a deer and unsheathes his sword, after killing it he cooks it, having a good meal before traveling around the forest, after a few minutes of walking around he spots a small village nearby, he gets a closer look and sees people making a wall. Hunter sprints and asks "Hey, whats with this wall?", a woman replies "There are Dragons killing and eating our people around here, so we are preparing for the worst", someone else joins in and adds info "We also gotta watch out for those Night Raid folk, the woman turns her head "They only go after the upper class though, so theres no need to worry", Hunter sees long black hair blowing in the wind, Akame has arrived.

Akame jumps down and looks into the eyes of Hunter, she approaches him and stares "Who are you, do you have any business with the Empire?", Hunter nods and burries his hands in the pockets of his jacket "My name is Hunter, and I don't have any affiliation with this…Empire", he looks at Murasame's hilt and looks back at Akame "You must be Night Raid, are you here to make speeches to these people to join the revolution?", Akame glances at the village, she clenches her fist and holds on to murasame tight "That is their choice". Hunter turns to see someone running away "Dragon!" they shouted, suddenly a large red Dragon with bright blue eyes stumbles to the village, towering over it and roars, Akame unsheathes her weapon but Hunter interrupts her "Wait, let me handle this, I may not seem like much, but once you see this you will see that Night Raid is not the only Superpower" he said with a frown, as he unsheathes his sword and holds it up, a glowing circle hit him and transforms him, Hunter now dons Golden knight armor with a Wolf shaped helmet and glowing red eyes, he wore a short red cape and his sword is now more dramatic and Heavenly. Akame stared at him in amazement and watches as he gets into his fighting stance "Begone beast!" he shouts as a cyber like voice echoes on his normal one, The dragon roars and breathes blue fire at him, Hunter runs and dodges with minimal effort, he jumps high and pierces through the scales, as the Dragon flies up to breath fire again Hunter punches its face and brings it back down, he flips and plunges down with a brutal finish, as another dragon arrives Hunter shouts and sprints at it, he cuts off one of its horns then grabs it to stab it in the eye. As it roars in pain he aims his sword to the chest and blitzes through it, cutting the beast in half. As one more appears Hunter slashes rapidly at it and cuts it into pieces, with the job finished he reverts back to normal and turns to Akame, Akame had a Blush on her face and uttered "H-how amazing, you must have a powerful Imperial Arms, and really well trained", Hunter stared at her for a second then slightly smiles, he approaches her and tilts his head "Now there's no need to worry about those beasts, the villagers can thrive safely.

Akame inspects him and asks "Do you hate the Empire?" she moves around in place, Hunter looks up and responds "I have seen them treat people poorly, so I guess I do have a negative feeling towards them, why?", she sheathes Murasame "Maybe you can help us make the Empire better" she said with a smile. Hunter crosses his arms and thinks for a little, after a few seconds he replies "Perhaps, but I think I need to see what your all about before I can decide fully", The other members arrive and notice the dead monsters, Leone looks down and sighs "I was hoping to crack some skulls", Bulat looks around "I wonder who could have done this..", Akame gestures Hunter to follow her and they approach them, "This wreckage doesn't look like you've done it Akame" Lubb questioned, Akame looks at Hunter and introduces him "That's because I didn't kill them, he did". Mine walks to him and puts her hands on her hips "You expect me to believe this guy managed to kill these Dragons without help", Akame looks at his sword then puts her hand on her chin "I think he may have a Teigu", Bulat jumps in "An Imperial Arms, he may be of use to us then, so whats your name young man?", Hunter turns to them then replies "Im Hunter", Bulat grins "Hm, Why not we show you the base and introduce ourselves to you, but….you may know Akame Already" he guessed with a chuckle. Akame walks forward and gestures everyone to follow her, including Hunter, she smiles thinking "Maybe we have a better chance against the Empire now, he probably won't need training, and maybe, I can get to know him better".

*To be continued*


	2. Meeting Night Raid

1 Hour later at the base of Night Raid, Hunter was standing outside leaning against the wall as he waited for someone to show him around the place, he heard the door open and saw Akame walk out "Well…this is our base" she informed him with her quiet voice, Hunter gets off of the wall and puts his hands in his pockets "I see, so….how about a proper introduction, since our last encounter was a little hostile..", Akame begins to think "He isn't Nervous at all, he seems….composed, like…me.." then she forms a small smile "Im Akame, I am an Assassin of Night Raid, as you can see. How about you?". "My name is Hunter" he answered and returned a smile. Akame opens the door and welcomes him inside the base "Please, come in", Hunter walks inside and sees a large meeting room with a throne in the middle, the Night Raid banner made itself present in the area, he looked around the place then accidently bumped into someone "Hey, watch out!" they shouted, Hunter stood still and apologized "Im sorry". Mine crosses her arms with an annoyed look "Just be careful", Akame approaches and tells him "Now Hunter, this is Mine" she watches as they start a conversation, Hunter looks at her pink twin tail hair "Nice to meet you..Mine", She pouts and turns around "Your not worth my attention yet", as she walks away Hunter begins to think "What a bitch". Akame looks down and apologizes "Im sorry for that, Mine can be a little….Self confident", she begins to walk through the halls and Hunter follows, as they walk she asks him "I hope that didn't ruin your experience", he shakes his head and responds "Not at all", he thinks for a while and says "I've read some stuff about you, you seem really skillful" with a smile, Akame Blushes and looks back at him Slightly "..Thanks, I can…say the same for you". They arrive at the dining room and are welcomed with Lubbock, Leone, and Bulat, Lubb stands up and grins with his hands behind his head "Nice to see another man in here, this place is a little too overrun with girls", Leone smacks the back of his head "When will you keep your mouth shut" she said in an annoyed tone, Hunter observed and sighs, Bulat holds out his hand "Names Bulat, a pleasure to meet you" then Hunter shakes his hand "Thanks".

Leone jumps up and welcomes him with an arm around his shoulders "Im Leone, its nice to have someone new here", Hunter is surprised a little and looks back at her "Nice to meet you too", Leone points her hand at Lubb and announces "This is Lubbock, and he is an idiot", Lubb lays his face on the desk and sighs. Akame turns her head to a missing chair and asks "Has anyone seen Sheele around?" but as someone was about to answer Sheele comes in, She begins to greet Hunter with a friendly smile as she fixes her glasses "My name is Sheele, it's nice to meet you…Hunter", Hunter gets out of Leone's arm and responds "Nice to meet you too mam". Akame smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder "Welcome to Night Raid Hunter", Hunter begins to smile back at her and everyone else with Lubb's head still down, Akame runs to the kitchen and retrieves the meals "The meat is ready", everyone sits down and she serves the group, 20 minutes after dinner Akame shows Hunter to his room "This is your room Hunter, and if you need to talk to me I'm right next door" she informed him, she looks at him and waves "See you tomorrow" and walks inside her room. Hunter enters the room and lays on his bed, everything was neat and nice looking, he thought to himself "These people live a nice life style, too nice though", he puts his sword next to the bed and lays down, he stares out the window for a few seconds before looking away "Vengeance has to wait, for the meantime I want to help these people out on their campaign", then he drifts to sleep.

In the morning Hunter awakens from his slumber, he then grabs his sword still in its sheath and puts it on his back, when he walks in the kitchen for breakfast he smelled pancakes, everyone was about to eat pancakes then he sits down ready to eat. Meanwhile he finds the training room and spots Bulat swinging Incursio's key, as he approaches Bulat turns to him "Morning young man, training is a great way to start the day isn't it?", Hunter responds while walking around "I guess", Bulat Points his blade at him "How would you like to have a little spar, I want to see the extent of your power", Hunter sighs then unsheathes his sword "Alright", he gets into his fighting stance and focuses on him "Im ready", Bulat laughs a little and grips Incursio tightly "Now remember, we're not killing each other, so we won't be activating our Imperial Arms, just stay the way you are". Akame walks outside with Sheele then thinks "Lets see how he does against Bulat", Hunter charges in and attacks him swiftly but they end up clashing, Bulat tries to punch him but gets dodged, he then kicks him away but Hunter quickly touches the ground and jumps up, swinging his blade mid-air, Sheele observes the fight and points her finger up "Wow, he really is putting up a fight against Bulat", Akame smiles and nods "Agreed". Hunter kicks him in the face and causes him to crack the wall, Bulat recovers and laughs "Your a lot more powerful than I originally thought Hunter!", Akame started to think "He's even doing well in combat without activating his suit, he doesn't completely rely on his Teigu" she pays more attention to Hunter's movements as he and Bulat rapidly swing at each other, the impact on the last swings caused a little crater to form beneath them.

Bulat wipes off the sweat on his forehead and puts Incursio away "Let's call it a day, you have proven yourself to me so far" then he notices no sweat on Hunter's head, Sheele claps and cheers "Good job, you both did a swell job", Hunter sheathes his sword and smiles "Thanks Sheele", Akame still had a smile and walks inside. Meanwhile everyone gathered in the meeting room waiting for something, Lubb scratched his head "What are we even waiting for?" then the door slammed open, Najenda has arrived, her big green metal arm shined from the back and she was smoking a cigar, she sits on her throne and looks at Hunter "So, you must be Hunter, I've heard quite a bit about you from one of out members here". Hunter nods and slides his hands in the pockets of his black jacket "Yes mam, I came here to join your cause and make this a better place for everyone", Najenda rests her metal fist on her face and throws the cigar away "I have been hearing that you have an Imperial Arms, please, show it to me", Hunter unsheathes his sword and shows it to the leader, as she inspects it she had a shocked face "You have the Imperial Arms….Golden Knight Garo" then Hunter sheathes it once again, Akame was a little confused and asked "What's Garo?", Najenda took a breath then responded "Golden Knight Garo is a Teigu that transforms the user into a Golden warrior with superhuman abilities, but very few have claimed this relic and it became the rarest Imperial Arms known to man". Akame became shocked as well and Mine added something "If its' rare, then it must be very strong", Najenda nodded "Indeed, it is very powerful, but some say you have to be in a curtain Bloodline in order to wield it, so the first Emperor had created 3 Teigu similar to it with different appearances and colors, but they are not as strong as Garo", Leone crosses her arms and said "I guess he has the strongest weapon here", Akame smiles and looks at Hunter "You really are a special person Hunter, able to wield such a rare weapon", Hunter looks back then nods.

*To be continued*


	3. Promises

"Its not often a new recruit is gifted in combat or even owns a Teigu" Said Najenda, she thinks for a moment, wondering what assignment to give them, she blows a cigar as her metal arm crushes it afterwards "How about we see what he can do, there is a bandit fortress not too far away, why not you all wipe them out, they have been interfering with some of our operations". A few minutes later they arrive at an old fortress larger than an average sized one, as the team stood outside the gates Akame walks forward and unsheathes Murasame "Alright, follow my lead", she turns to see Bualt activate Incursio, Leone use her transformation, and Mine reload Pumpkin, then Hunter unsheathes his Sword. The gates open then the bandits spot them "Over there, fire!" bullets shoot at their direction, Akame jumps up and cuts 3 of them swiftly, as they look at their arms covered in black markings, their blood splatters and they fall to their deaths, Hunter charges into a group of them but he jumps over them and begins attacking, he fights 2 of them and cuts their throats, one tried to choke hold him but Hunter elbows his stomach and stabs him. Mine snipes some of them and more bandits storm outside, a lot of them were heavily armored and carried 2 handed weapons, Leone turns to Hunter then asks "Why not you show us what you can do?", He points his sword up and the Golden Armor is unleashed. Everyone takes a glance at him then Bulat begins to smirk under Incursio's mask "So that's the Golden armor", Hunter charges and cuts almost half the bandits in half with one swift swing, they try to damage him but he quickly dodges and counter attacks rapidly, a bandit tried to shoot him but Hunter throws his sword and cuts his head off, the sword returns back to his hand, all the bandits begin to retreat but Bulat cuts them down with a spear like halberd. Akame notices all of Hunter's fight and watches, a giant armored humanoid Danger beast begins to rise from the ground and roar, Hunter gets into his stance and jumps to it, the beast tried to punch him but Hunter landed on his arm, he cuts off it's arm then flips up to its head, Hunter begins to roar as he makes a final flip and cuts the beasts body in half Vertically. Behind the dust he reverts to normal as he walks towards the Team, he sheathes his sword while looking straight forward, most of the team claps and Bulat congratulates him "Well done buddy, you managed to show us the true power of your Imperial arms, and your normal strength", Mine begins to warm up and grin "It's good to have a skilled fighter from the start, would have been a pain if we had to train you" then she laughs, Hunter smiles back and looks at the sky "Thanks, it's a pleasure to be around nice people for once, after years of dealing with scum".

As everyone else walks back to base Akame jumps down and sits on the grass "Hunter, can we talk for a moment?" she asks, Hunter glances down at her and sits beside her "Alright, so what is it?", they look at the nice blue sky, Akame puts her weapon down as she looks towards him "So how did you get so strong, what type of training did you do?", Hunter lays his arm on his leg and responds to her "Well, I have been training in swordsmanship ever since I was 6, the training was fatigue Inducing….but I think I need to be more Comfortable before I can go into detail". Akame stares at him for a brief moment and wispers to herself "6 years old, that's very young to start training", she thinks about her training then she smiles "That's impressive", Hunter watches the sky then looks around "Hey Akame, Have you lost anyone close before, you don't have to go into detail, but…." Akame's eyes grew and she looks down staring "Y-yes….", Hunter notices the pain she must feel by her body language so he slowly pats her back "It's ok, your not the only one, how about…I make you a promise" Akame slowly looks at him and stares into his eyes "A-a promise?" .

Hunter begins to smile and tilts his head "Yes, I promise that I will survive, and make sure you never experience the pain ever again", Akame begins to smile more and starts to shake a little, She thinks then starts to form tears out of joy "Thanks Hunter, that means a lot". As hunter stands up She touches his arm "Wait….can I tell you something too?" then he turns his head "Sure", Akame keeps the smile on her face then clenches her fist "How about I make you a promise too, I promise to always be by your side, and to make sure you never feel lonely". Hunter looks at her with a surprised look and She touches his shoulder "You must feel really alone here, nobody knows you or cares about you, they must treat you like trash and will make your life absolutely miserable, well no longer, I will do my best to make you happy", he looks into her red eyes and smiles "Alright", Lubbock shouts from a distance "Hey, we can't wait any longer, we got to tell boss the mission is complete!", Akame turns to him and still has a smile "Let's go", they approach the team and begin to go back home.

Meanwhile in the mountains there stood a young man with semi-Long blond hair and green eyes, he wore a white trench coat and carried 2 daggers "Ah the Imperial Capital, now where can I find a place to join the army…".

3 days later in the afternoon Everyone was eating their lunch, Najenda notices Akame watching Hunter as he trains outside, she still eats then implies "It seems that Akame has taken a liking to him, interesting", Sheele nods and fixes her glasses "This might be healthy for her, she is usually alone so it's nice to see her hanging out with someone". "Man…he's lucky" Lubb suggests while eating chicken, Mine pouts and replies "Well unlike you he actually has charm", Lubb growled and points at her "Hey, im a pretty good looking guy myself too", Mine smirks and takes a sip of water "Like anyone would be attracted to a perv like you" Lubb begins to bang his head on the table, Sheele looks around and asks "Has anyone seen Leone, where did she go?" Mine responds as she puts her plate away "I think she is at that one café area, she usually goes there to take a break from the Alcohol" she returns to the table and scratches her head "Maybe later I can go shopping".

Hours later before sunset everyone is gathered up at the meeting area, Najenda rests her arm on her chin "We have a new target, a wealthy family is rumored to keep torture Victims in their storage room, kill all the family members including any guards in that house and report back when your done", Hunter begins to scratch his head and asks "Why is there so many Maniacs in this city", Bulat responds with a serious face "We do not know, there are many people with hearts worse than any danger beast and we just can't figure out why, what's the pleasure in hurting other people, why is it satisfying to them, we just have no idea". Akame nods and turns around "Agreed, people enjoy seeing others suffer for unknown reasons, but we will silence them and bury them to their graves", Hunter slowly nods back and puts his hands in his pockets "I think people like that don't deserve a grave" Akame looks back and smiles while she puts her coat on "True". As everyone gets ready to leave Bulat Activates Incursio "The Boss wanted me to take charge this time", as he cracks own bones without hurting himself he punches his fists together and eagerly announces "Now let's teach these scum a lesson", Everyone jumps down and begins to run to the location, in the distance everyone can see a mansion with a bunkhouse next to it, "Lubbock, you begin to make a platform mid-air with your strings, Mine, you stay there to snipe, Sheele and Leone, kill the main targets inside, Akame and Hunter, your with me killing the guards" Bulat ordered.

Meanwhile Night Raid stood on top of strings Mid-air looking down at the house, Sheele and Leone jump off and land on the roof, Mine crouches and aims, as a guard gets sniped many more were alerted, Hunter jumps off and lands in front of them with his sword unsheathed, he looks up and simply gives them a death stare. He begins to kills them with each swing and kicks any guard who gets close to him, Akame and bulat jump down and assist him. Akame begins to dodge bullets and cut many guards with her cursed blade, eventually she reaches the area near the bunkhouse and sees one of the targets, Aria, she kills all the guards near her and begins to point her blade at Aria "Eliminate…", she swiftly cuts her throat and the girl falls down to a quick death, but Akame hears something in her left ear, slow footsteps, she turns to see the young man with the white trench coat, he slowly takes out his daggers and speaks "You must be Night Raid". Akame grips murasame tightly and prepares for a fight "Yes, and you aren't a target, there is no need for you to die..", He begins to laugh and quickly frowns "For some people, death is a blessing", Akame frowns back and points her blade at him, the man moves around "Now I, Amond, will slay you and Night Raid for the honor of the Empire!" then he points his daggers on each side of him. White circles hit him and he transforms, He now wore Knight Armor similar to Hunter's but distinct, the Armor was Silver and metallic with no cape, it was bulkier and the pauldrons were more spiked, the wolf helmet looked more vicious, snout was slightly slanted up and the eyes were a Glowing Emerald Green color, the daggers were now more thick and resembled scimitars. Akame was in shock and Amond gets into his stance "But you also may call me….Silver Knight Zoro!", Akame charged at him and rapidly swung at him, but he stood motionless and kicked her away "And I thought you were the one cut killer". Akame begins to frown intensely and sees Amond charge up close with a strike which she luckly deflected, as she blocked the attacks she was getting pushed back and eventually gets knocked onto a tree, she falls and coughs out blood, Amond begins to laugh and points his blade once again "Night Raid, what filthy assassins do you carry in your ranks, do you enjoy killing the people of the empire, hearing their cries for mercy and do you let them live, NO!, you just kill them, and watch them bleed to death with your emotionless faces, or even worse, with a grin, Night Raid is just full of sick sadistic people who care nothing more than to get a thrill for murder". Akame never felt this enraged before, she jerks her head up with a furious face and charges straight at him "SHUT UP!", she rapidly swung at him, tried to get an opening of the armor, but the Armor's Defence was strong, she yelled and managed to pierce at least one of the suits weak points, Amond jumps back and stares, Akame tried to cut him but she gets kicked back. She begins to breath heavily and is weakened, Amond gets into a wolf like crouch and utters a sentence "Now, Cease!", before he could make a move he notices Hunter jumping from the air and landing in front of Akame, Amond was surprised "Hunter!?", Hunter looked back and was his eyes grew in shock "Amond?". Akame looks at him and reaches out for him "Hunter, please be careful, he's strong", Hunter nods and looks back at Amond with a frown "Now you will face the Divine light….of Garo!", he points his sword up and summons the Golden Armor upon himself, he gets into his stance and waits "Its time I put you to rest…..Old friend…", Amond Growls and gets back into his wolf stance "You work for Night Raid now huh, I will be sure to bury your body down to the deepest depths of hell…..Old Friend", Akame stared at them in shock, discovering a piece of Hunter's Past, She remained on the grass and thought "These 2 were once friends?", she started to get worried and shaked "Hunter, i…wonder what kind of horrible things you been though.., and please be careful".

*To be continued*


	4. Old Rivals

They begin charging, clashing and dodging, in speeds Akame couldn't follow very well, as Hunter punches the face of Amond's helmet he makes one powerful kick in the stomach, Amond starts to throw one of his daggers at him but misses, then Hunter realised his weapons were connected to chains on his forearms. Amond tries to get his dagger to hit him as he pulls it back but Hunter jumps up and kicks him again, Akame watches them as she looks out for any Imperial Guards, Hunter yells and manages to scratch Amond's face on the left, they start to punch rapidly, their punches were rapid enough to make the illusion of multiple arms clashing. Hunter makes one powerful punch to the chest and sends Amond crashing through multiple trees, Amond gets back up with a growl and grips his daggers tightly "Alright Hunter, hope you remember my trump card", Hunter stared and prepares to dodge whatever is thrown at him "Alright", a blue aura surrounds Amond as he connects both of his blades together by the ends of their Pommel, the blades began to emit blue flames and they begin to spin, Amond chants "Inferno disk" and throws them at him, Hunter jumps over the spinning blades and watches as they cut through some trees while catching them on fire, he swings his sword to make the wind blow out the flames. The flaming blades separate and return back to Amond, they start to cool down and the fire snuffs out "Damnit, almost got him" he mumbled, Hunter turns back to him and points his blade "This fight isn't even close to ending, don't run off like a coward", Amond holds his hand to the ground and summons as metallic silver Horse, he mounts it and turns to Hunter "Im sorry but I think I got some other business to to, see ya!" , he rides off and disappears into the forest then Hunter reverts to normal "That side of you hasn't changed, has it?".

Akame approaches him and asks "Who was that?", He turns back and sighs "I will tell you later", as Akame looks back at the house she notices the others walking to them, Sheele looks around "What happened here?" Then Hunter replies while crossing his arms "I just fought a new enemy from the empire and he got away". Leone examines the wreckage and turns back to normal "He must be a strong one too, maybe another Teigu user", Akame sheathes Murasame and looks at the house "Have the targets been killed?", Bulat responds while taking the dust off his shoulders "Yeah, we should report back to the boss".

An hour later Akame was laying on her bed thinking about something, her sister, as thoughts of Kurome raced through her head she began to sob with her hand covering most of her face, when her thoughts disappeared she wipes the tears away and sighs, "Akame, can I come in?" Leone's voice can be heard as she quietly knocks, Akame walks to the door and opens it, Leone looks at her with a worried face "I heard crying, are you alright?", She nods and looks down slightly "Yes". Leone scratches her head and tilts it "Anyways there was something I wanted to tell you", Akame's head slanted up "What is it?", "Oh it's just that, you seem a little more…lively when your around Hunter, im glad you found someone to interact with", Akame thinks about him briefly and nods "Y-yeah, he's good". Leone grins and touches her shoulder "Maybe you two can be lovers soon" while looking up, Akame started blushing and covers her face "L-leone", Leone started to laugh quietly and pats her back "Im just messing with you, take care Akame" then she walks off, Akame closes the door and takes a deep breath, she begins to remember the promise he made her, and the promise she made in return, she lays back down on her bed while smiling "Hunter, somehow you manage to put a smile on my face, and….im Grateful for that" before drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile Amond arrives in the capital and crouches in front of the Emperor "Sir, I have arrived, ready to join forces with the nations most prized General", he nods and informs him "Amond, for your successful assassinations of many rebels, I award you with 10,000 coins, and…..service with the one and only General", footsteps can be heard as a blue haired woman stood in front of Amond and she smirked "Welcome to my service, Amond". He bows to her "A pleasure to meet you General Esdeath, I will gladly serve you in this bloody conflict in hopes of victory and glory", Esdeath crosses her arms and gestures him to follow her, as they walked the halls she turns her head and speaks "You will actually be the first one to join my private faction within this government, more people with equal caliber will also be arriving soon". Amond looks at the pure white walls of the building and nods "More people huh, so is this a Night Raid like group….but without the Night Raid in it?", Esdeath laughs and turns around "Don't compare us to those murderers, we kill only for the good of the Empire, Night Raid will soon meet their match, with the Jeagers…", She continues walking forward and begins clenching her fist "Soon Night Raid will be purged from this land, and peace will be assured".

The next day Hunter enters the dining room along with Lubbock and Leone, they sit and begin eating their breakfast, "So I heard Esdeath hosted a tournament like a week ago, the winner probably earned money, or service". Hunter puts his arms on the table and looks at them "Esdeath huh, I heard she wields an Internal Teigu that gives you ice abilities, if she herself is hosting a Tournament, maybe she's looking for capable fighters to recruit", Leone eats and smiles "Wow, I never knew you were very knowledgeable about this stuff" Hunter nods "I have heard a lot of stuff in this area from the town I used to live in, we weren't very far from here and rumors came quite frequently", Lubb finishes his breakfast and looks "So Hunt, what are your thoughts on her?", Hunter crosses his arms "From what I've heard, she has saved people who were on the Empire's side, but she relentlessly slaughtered people who didn't agree with them, I believe she does has good intentions, but…her way of dealing with people on the other side are horrendous". Leone stretches and yawns "So did the boss send Bulat on another mission, I haven't seen him this morning" Lubb shrugs "I guess, it's probably something minor", Hunter finishes his meal and turns back "I will be back" then walks away.

He approaches Najenda sitting on her throne and asks "Mam, about those other 3 Teigu, what do you know about them?", She thinks for a little bit and takes out a book of Imperial Arms "One of them dons the color Silver, named Silver Knight Zoro, but the other 2 have their names forgotten". Hunter puts his hands in his pockets, he sighs "Can you describe them?", Najenda looks through the book and finds answers "One of them is colored in red, and….the other is Black", Hunter's eyes widen as he gets images of a Black Knight Murdering a shadowed figure, he clenches his shaking fists and grits his teeth, najenda notices this and gets a sad look. She closes the book and looks at him "I hope that answers your question", Hunter takes a deep breath and looks down "It did mam, and thank you", As he was about to leave Najenda halted him "Wait, I have a mission for you, but it's not until Nighttime", he turns to look at her with his usual calm expression and asks "Whose the target?", she leans back and throws a paper into his arms, it was a picture of a man with black and white hair with his left eye messed up, najenda frowned and smokes a cigar "I need you to kill this man named Ogre, he is a Captain in the Empire".

*To be continued*


	5. Justice put to rest

Meanwhile Hunter walks through the streets of the city, taking a little break before starting his assassination, he looks around to see people chatting and enjoying themselves, as he looks he notices a figure sitting near a table, Kurome was eating a nice slice of meat while sharpening her blade, Hunter sits next to her and starts watching the sky "Hi, im Kurome, whats your name" she spoke to him curiously. He turns back with an equally curious face "Im Hunter", he notices her black hair, eyes, and clothing along with a smaller red tie, he thinks for a minute and scratches his head "Is she….related to her?", Kurome puts her weapon away "So are you in a group of some kind?" Hunter asks her, "Yeah, im suppose to be in the Jeagers" she replied. She quickly looks at the sky then gets up "I got to go, it was nice meeting you, bye", she runs off to the capital a mile away, Hunter still thinks about her, wondering "Is she somehow related to Akame, perhaps".

He turns to his left to see the man he was suppose to kill "There he is", he quickly walks to him and asks "Hey sir, may I have a word with you?", the man looks back to see him and sighs "Fine, but make it quick", they go into an area where they cannot be seen, "Sir, can you look out for any thieves, I don't want them stealing any money from my pocket", the man sighs more and looks away "Damn, I was looking forward to taking a break", as the man turns his head Hunter swiftly unsheathes his blade and cuts his head off. he sheathes the sword and walks back in the normal streets, as he moves forward he could hear footsteps behind him, he quickly steps back and sees a girl wearing a imperial guard uniform and carrying a dog "Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Guard, reporting for duty, is there anything you need help with young man" she said with a smile, her Auburn hair was shoulder length and she looked to be in her 20's. Hunter sighs and buries his hands in his pockets "Alright", Her dog started to bark and she pets it "Coro, are you hungry?" then she starts feeding him food, "Perhaps you need me to take you to your house, your parents must be waiting for you", Hunter started to slowly look at the floor and turns away "Sorry, but I don't need to be escorted, and….i don't have parents", Seryu sighs and puts coro down "Oh, I guess I will be going". She starts walking to the area he left and he quickly turns back around "Shit, she might find out, I need to get to base quick", he runs as fast as he can, making sure Seryu doesn't catch up to him, as he almost reaches the forest he hears a loud crash, Seryu rises with her eyes wide open with tears, she grips her rifle and coro sniffs the ground "You, You killed the captain didn't you, your apart of the filthy scum Night Raid, I will make sure every inch of your body is devoured by my teigu!", the dog then roars and grows in muscle mass, it turned grey with big red eyes and can stand like a humanoid. Hunter looks surprised "I've never seen an Imperial Arms like this, well, I got to end this quick" he jumps towards it and holds his sword up to don the Suit, when its equipped he cuts coro in half, but it quickly regenerates "What?", Seryu starts to shout and runs to him with blades on her forearms, Hunter dodges and punches her away, coro punches him back and he does a backflip to avoid a harder fall. Coro roars as he charges at him with his fists up, Hunter jumps behind him and rapidly slashes him, "Coro, come to me" she demands him, the dog jumps to seryu and bites her right arm, She doesn't scream in pain but…has a sadistic face, Hunter frowns and gets into his fighting stance "I never expected such a nice woman to be a freak". She pulls out a huge rocket and fires, Hunter flips over the missile and grabs it, he throws it back at her but coro shields her "My Imperial Arms can regenerate and will never die!", Coro bits her other arm and she pulls out a machine gun "I can also gain weaponry from it".

Hunter starts to think of a plan "Maybe, if I can burn this dog with intense heat, it will wither away and that might beat its regeneration, burn it until its non existent", he throws his sword at coro's foot as it holds him in place, he starts to punch the dog rapidly with great speed, Hunter grabs his sword back and jumps back, he gets in the same stance but with his left arm hanging over the blade "And the only way to burn this thing is, my Ultimate attack". his blade gets coated in flames as fire began spreading in the area, Hunter charges up the attack while watching Seryu look afraid, coro begins charging again but stops at the sight, Hunter thrusts the sword forward and a beam of fire shoots out and hits it, the dog began roaring in pain as it Disintegrates into ash. Seryu screams as she reaches out for her dog "CORO, NO!", the flames remain as Hunter walks to Seryu and towers over her crouching body "Im sorry, but it was my job to kill that man, the Empire is not the true way to spread justice", Seryu stayed crouched down staring at the ashes of coro "I….I just wanted to protect the nation I love, but importantly…I wanted to protect those I hold dear", Hunter looks down and raises his sword up "As do I", he chops her head off and reverts to normal, walking away from the inferno.

Meanwhile in the base Najenda complements him on the mission "Well done Hunter, you have successfully killed the captain of the Guard", Hunter nods "I just did my job, business is business", "In no mood to boast huh, I like that" She responds with her knuckles on her chin with a smile. She stands up and grips her metal gauntlet "That's enough for today, Assassins need their breaks too", as she walked out Hunter sat in the room contemplating for a bit, he thinks about the recent events and…The Black Knight, he tries to remember the features of the suit but can't, "Is something wrong Hunter" Sheele asked as she walked in, Hunter looks back "It's nothing, I'm just relaxing". Sheele examins him and replies "That face doesn't look relaxing, it looks sad" as she fixed her glasses, Hunter sighs and looks up "Im just….thinking about stuff", She sits next to him and pats his shoulder "Its ok, if you ever need mental help, I'm here for you, you are my friend and I want to help", he nods and looks back down "Alright, Thanks Sheele" she nods back and smiles "No problem, now would you like to read a book with me, it's a really good one", Hunter scratches his head and smiles "Im sorry, but Akame asked me to hang out with her today, maybe tomorrow we can read". Sheele laughs a little and nods "Its ok", she thinks briefly then speaks "You have been getting along with Akame quite well, I have never seen her this social with anyone before", Hunter crosses his arms and looks at her "Well she is the first one I met here, and she seems really nice and elegant", Sheele smiles and crosses her fingers while closing her eyes "You two seem perfect for each other", Hunter smiles back and looks up again "I guess".

Meanwhile at midnight, Esdeath sat in her bedroom wearing nothing but her shirt, she sat at the foot of her bed waiting for something, as the door opened she greeted the visitor "Isn't it a lovely night….Tatsumi", a brown haired boy wearing a white jacket and blacksmith boots and gloves walked in "yes mam", he carried the sealed Shortsword of Incursio and sat it on the table, he sits next to her and smiles "I wonder if there will be more people joining the group, we already got 2, whats next?". Esdeath stretches and looks out the window "More should be coming in about a week, we can't rush it", She stares into the moonlight as she holds his hand "Im glad you like the present I gave you, but too bad I had to kill the original owner of it", Tats grins and gives her a hug "It's all ok, and I'll be giving you a present too, the destruction of Night Raid".

*To be continued*


	6. Armored Teigu

Hunter knocks on Akame's door, waiting for her to open the door "Akame, im here", the door slowly opens and reveals Akame sitting on her bed, Hunter closes the door and sits next to her "Is..there anything in particular you want to discuss?", he sees her shaking, with her fingers crossed while looking somber, he looks concerned and touches her shoulder "Is something wrong?". She turns her head to him, her voice was slightly less calm as she began to speak "I-its about my, Sister", Hunter tilts his head while listening "You have a sister?", "Yes, we worked together for quite a while, but…Since we had a disagreement she went to the enemy side" she explained to him, Akame looks at her shaking hands and her heart felt dark, tears began to fall as she started to sob. Hunter briefly watched her cry with a shocked face then slowly comforted her with a tight embrace, She stopped crying and looks up at him with her teary eyes, Hunter closes his eyes and speaks quietly to her "Its ok, there is no need to cry, I understand how you feel, it's not easy settling disputes with the ones you care about", She slightly shook her head to get the tears off and responds "You do?", "Of coarse, Amond, the one you tried to fight, isn't my brother, but he was like one, we were close as friends but them something split us". Akame's thoughts began racing through her head, she realizes that Hunter goes through something similar to what Akame has dealt with, she looks into his eyes feeling a little better "So, soon can you tell me, about your past, and I can tell you mine" Hunter nods "Of coarse, whenever your ready ok", he still gazed at her, as she still embraced him "Do you want me to move away?" he asked her, she shakes her head and closes her eyes with a smile "Its ok, your…so warm", Hunter begins to smile also then looks up. 1 minute later Hunter walks out of the room and Akame holds the door "Goodnight, Hunter, sleep well" then closes the door, he walks back in his room slowly closing the door, he sighed as he thought about his former friend "Alright you bastard, im wondering what your planning this time".

The next day Tatsumi walked onto the meeting room and saw Amond, he approaches him with caution "Are you one of the Jeagers Esdeath told me about?", he turns to Tats and jumps off of his seat to greet him "Yes, my name's Amond, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance". They shake hands then Tats asks him "I think I saw a metal horse nearby our base, what's that about?", Amond chuckles and puts his arm around him in a friendly manor "It belongs to me, it's actually called a Madoba", Tatsumi scratches his head and turns away "Alright then", Amond notices Incursio's key sheathed on his back and puts his hand on his chin "So is that the Demon Armor Incursio, how did you manage to claim it?" he asked, Tats looks back and grins "With a little training from Esdeath, I was able to combat the previous owner and claim the Imperial Arms for myself, as a gift from her". He then clenches his fist "If I continue training under her, I will be general rank of the Empire along with her", Amond nods, as thinks thinks briefly he grins as well "How about I introduce my Imperial Arms, its pretty sweat", as he unsheathes his daggers he spins them and activates the silver suit "This is Zoro", Tatsumi begins to smirk "Ah, another armor type". Amond laughs then switches to a normal mood "Too bad this isn't the strongest one, there are other suits of this type around the empire, I know of 3 other ones that have a current master", Tatsumi crosses his arms, he inspects the armor and focuses on the wolf like face "What are the other ones?", Amond walks to the large window and stares at the sky "Gaia, Zex, and Garo", He looks back at Tatsumi with the green eyes of the suit "Gaia is Red, Zex is Black, and Garo is gold", Tatsumi watches as Amond approaches him "They are all poweful on their own right, but Garo….is the most Powerful, while Zex is the second strongest but has been corrupted".

Esdeath walks in with her hat off and asks "Whats going on?", Amond reverts back then puts his arms on the back of his head "Im just explaining to him about other armored Teigu's, she walks behind Tatsumi and hugs his head "Alright, now I was able to get some of the new members here, more should be coming in about a week", she holds his hand and looks at the door "I think they are here Tatsumi, be ready" Tats stands still and nods, Kurome opens the door and walks in, she then sits down and eats cookies, then another person arrives, The man looked 20 with long Silver hair and yellow eyes, his skin was pale and he wore a purple and black trench coat, he carried a Black sword and shield with him, Amond notices and watched "He must be, the wielder of Zex".

1 week later in the city at midnight, Akame was instructed to assassinate a rich man who was apart of the Empires government and wrote some of the laws, she manages to sneak around some guards and kill them, more of them guarded the entrance to the man's chambers and were heavily armored, Akame frowned and points her blade at them "All of you will be buried", she runs and cuts some of them on parts showing skin, one tried to punch her but she kicked his gut and stabbed him, as she was about to open the door she crouches to stay hidden, she spots the man sleeping on his chair and she walks closer, the man almost wakes up until Akame slices his neck "Eliminated". She walks out only to find Tatsumi blocking her way "Surrender Night Raid, or suffer" he announced, Akame frowned then gets ready for combat "You will die", Tats holds up his blade and shouts "Incursio!", the armor is worn by him but looks drastically different from Bulat's version. It was more savage with reptilian features, the armor was covered in scales with claws on the gauntlets and feet, with longer horns and a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet, the helmet also had no mask, only complete darkness with the users eyes showing.

Akame was shocked, she stared at him for a couple of seconds and charged at him, Tats moves around her and punches the back of her head, she flew to a pillar and got back up wiping the blood off, he shouts with a demonic echo and a firey aura surrounding him, "I can feel the heat and pressure from his aura alone, I need to retreat!", she then runs to a different hallway while occasionally looking back, Tats was catching up to her with insane speed. He summoned the Neuntote, incursio's spear, to try to hit her, she quickly opens a window and jumps off of it, safely landing on the grass, Tatsumi crashes through the wall and doesn't see her "Damn, she is pretty fast" the going back to normal while walking back.

Akame arrives back at base, everyone stands in the meeting room waiting for what she has to say, najenda clenches her fist "So Akame, have you completed your mission?", she looked down and replied "Yes mam, but theres something else you need to know". She sighs and looks out the door "Bulat has been killed, and someone else is using his Imperial Arms", Everyone stood in silence and looked down, Najenda looked extremely worried and asked her another question "What did this person look like?", Akame tried to remember "Well he had brown hair, green eyes, and he wore a white jacket with black gloves". Najenda sighed and puts her hand on her face "Your dismissed everyone, I'll think about what to gives you guys next" then everyone walked away, she later enters her room, sits down and smokes, she crushes the cigar with her metal arm and throws it away "Damnit, Someone has been lost, we cant afford to loose this war, we need the more warriors we can get".

*To be continued*


	7. The Jeagers

Akame has explained the event that happened during the assassination, the encounter with Tatsumi and his Imperial Arms he had took from Bulat, Everyone listened in silence, thinking about their moments with him, Hunter only knew him for about a week so It didn't hurt him so much, he crosses his arms and slightly looks down "He must have meant a lot to everyone", Najenda nods "Indeed, as we join a curtain group we come to bond with people, friendships and all that stuff, he was a valued Soldier and friend". Akame sighs as everyone turns to her "We are Assassins after all, these dangerous missions can result in death, if not capable of doing them or a curtain foe arrives", she walks into her room and the others returned to what they were doing, Hunter walks into the training area and sits on the stairs, as he looks up at the sky he begins thinking "Bulat, even though we didn't know each other for very long, I could tell you were a good friend to everyone", he stands up and puts his hands on his pockets "How about I do you a favor, and avenge your life".

Later at Midnight the Jeagers were eating a fine dinner, Esdeath looks at the Silver haired man and asks "What's your name sir, you never told us", The man turns to her with a cold stare "My names Zariha, I have come from the Icelands of the Empire", Esdeath grins and rubs her chin "Interesting", she turn to Kurome "How about you mam, you seem awfully quiet". Kurome slowly glances at her while holding on to her fork "Im Kurome, I was in a special Assassin's group for the Empire….with my Sister", Esdeath smiles and tilts her head "You were in an Assassins group, was it the Elite Seven?", Kurome looks down "Yes". Esdeath notices Amond and pats his shoulder "Amond, you were the second one to join but you didn't tell us where you came from?", he looks back and laughs "Alright, I will tell you people", everyone looks at him as he explains "Well I came from a nice village with…Temperate weather, not too hot and not too cold, I had a friend back when I was little, and he was on the more….Serious side". He notices Zariha staring into his soul as he stared back, Amond frowns slightly and turns away, Esdeath eats a piece of her chicken and keeps her smile "So whats this friends name?", "Oh his names Hunter, we were friends since childhood, but curtain disagreements lead us to part ways", Kurome turns to him and squints "That sounds kinda familiar" she said to herself, Tatsumi drinks from his glass cup and acknowledges Kurome "You seem kinda sad Kurome, now worries, I'll be your friend and look out for you", she stares back and smiles slightly "Thanks". "Now Esdeath, when will the other members arrive, I think its time they show their faces", Esdeath grins and pats his head "Now Now my love, no need to be rushing", the door opens and 3 people arrive, one with a mask, one with blonde hair, and one with blue clothing, Esdeath holds her arms out in a welcoming motion "Welcome everyone, please take your seats, the food is already served". Everyone sits down and introduces themselves, "Im wave, i am a soldier from the Empire" the ,am with blue hair said, "Im Bols" the masked man announced, "My name is Run" the blonde man said, after a nice feast they all stood up and Esdeath looks at the hallway "Now, let me show the 3 of you to your rooms", they walk off and the others go to their rooms.

Akame walks out of her room and goes inside the meeting room, Najenda was the only one inside and she was holding a large sack "Akame, it turns out I have another thing for you to do", Akame nods and waits for the mission, Najenda looks out the window and announces "I will be gone for about a week, I have a special meeting with the Rebels, so I will leave you in charge, but theres a mission I have for you", she smokes and looks back at her "I need you to kill Zank the Beheader, you may take the others with you as well, but make sure it gets done before I get back".

Akame nods again "Yes mam, the target will be buried", Najenda walks out the door and the room fell silent, Akame sits on Najenda's throne for a little bit and sighs.

The next day after breakfast she announces to everyone "Everyone the boss is away again, so im in charge once more, but she wanted us to do a mission", Mine raises her hand and asks "Whats the job?", Akame stands up "We must kill Zank the Beheader". Everyone nods and Lubbock asks "So who's going?", "Everyone" she replied, lubb sits back down "Oh..", Sheeler raises her hand as well "Whens the best time to go?", Akame puts her fingers on her chin and looks at her "Tonight", as everyone leaves Akame puts her hand on Hunter's shoulder "How about you stay by my side, you know…to keep those promises" she said with a smile, Hunter looks back and returns a smile too "Sure thing". As he walks away Akame looks down at the table and thinks to herself "Everyone here is my friend, B-but I feel different around Him, my heart starts to pound when Im around Hunter", She closes her eyes while smiling, Hunter looks back at the kitchen and thinks "Akame looks like she needs someone to look after her, a quiet girl like herself needs at least some emotional support, I bet she goes through a lot of stuff", he clenches his fist and smiles "Don't worry Akame, like I promised, I will survive".

Hunter walks inside his room and lays on his bed, he stares at the wall and begins to take a little nap, as he dreams he sees nothing but light, he wanders the empty dream, then suddenly a golden glow appeared before him, The Original Garo, his version of the armor looked slightly different but overall keeps most of the looks Hunter has "You must be the new Inheritor of my suit", Hunter looked shocked and stares at him "Y-you must be, the very first Garo…". "Indeed I am" He replied "But I came before you in your dreams to tell you something", Hunter stared at him waiting for what he has to say, the man Holds out the sword and announces "Hunter, your destiny….is to protect the innocent people of the Empire, protect their rights and ideals, make sure no injustice is around to influence the children of the new Generation", Hunter begins thinking about the current state of the Empire, meaning the Empire's current government is the Injustice, Hunter nods "Alright, I will protect the rights and lives of the people". The man puts away his sword and walks past him "Now, what you Inherit…is way larger than even yourself, remember these words", Hunter wakes up from the dream and breathes lightly, he looks at his sword and stands up.

Meanwhile Tatsumi was walking through the hallway and runs into Zariha, the man glared at him "What do you want kid" he asks, Tats scratches his head and looks at his shield "I didn't mean to run into you sir, but anyways, whats with that shield?", Zariha looks up and explains a little bit "The shield and the sword are apart of my Imperial Arms, Zex The Dark Knight, Although the original nickname was The Cunning Knight". Tats inspects him and asks "Is it also a Armor type?", Zariha crosses his arms "Yes", he walks past Tatsumi, Tats sighs and walks away too "I guess someone doesn't want to give more details". Nighttime hits and Night Raid is in the city looking for Zank, Sheele and Mine look around the lower area, Lubb searches indoors and sighs "Sometimes I hate this job, too much work to do", he looks and sees a shadow, he hides behind cover and moves closer, as he hears footsteps he sets a trap, Leone appears and accidently trips on it, Lubb looks and is supprised "Leone?", She touches her head and kicks him in the stomach "Be more careful next time idiot".

*To be continued*


	8. The Tragic Origin

As they were roaming the streets, Akame and Hunter sat next to a street lamp for a break, "Don't worry, I brought some food just in case" Akame quietly said, as she eats her little meal she turns to him and asks "Hunter, is it ok if you can tell me what happened in your past now?", Hunter sits up straight and looks at the stars with a blank stare "Ok, I'll tell you". Akame puts her food away, listening to what he has to say with a curious face, Hunter looks at her and tilts his head "It all started, 11 years ago…".

*Flashback, 11 years ago*

Hunter was outside looking at the bright blue sky with a smile, "Hunter, lunch is ready!" a voice called out to him, he quickly runs inside his house to see his mother, She had short black hair with bright red eyes and wore nice clothes, Hunter sits down to eat his chicken then looks back at her "Mom, can you tell me about Dad, you know….before he passed away". She sits down and puts her elbow on the table "He….was a Handsome man, he valued our lives more than anything, more than himself, When he was your age he always wanted to protect the ones he loves and his people, their and our existence is what drove him to do amazing things". Hunter listens while eating and notices a tiny tear on her eyes, she wipes it off and smiles "Anyways we shouldn't make ourselves sad now should we", after she finishes her meal the mother stands up and hugs him from behind "After you eat you can go outside and play with Amond ok" then He nods "Ok mom". 1 hour later the 6 year old Hunter was playing a wooden sword fight with Amond, as he charges and swings Hunter dodges and lightly pokes his chest, Amond sighs and looks down "Aw man, again", 20 minutes later they decide to sits on the grass and talk, Hunter remains quiet and says "So are you really leaving our town", Amond sighs and puts his hands behind himself "Yeah, sorry buddy, too bad we can't be in the same Neighborhood, you know….family stuff".

Hunter looks at his town of Skyreach, it was a big village with lots of people walking the streets, the sound of conversations and merchants informing them about their wares filled the place with life, Amond stands up and points at himself "Well good thing im moving to the big city, im gonna be living the life" he boasted with a grin, Hunter looks down and slightly smiles "Yeah….the life..". Amond glances back at him "I heard you guys were forced to live in a village due to taxing, must be painful", Hunter nods while staring into the sunset, "But wasn't your father a soldier from the empire, they can't just do that when your family helped them", he crosses his arms and turns back "Now I think I should be going, we are starting to leave, see you next time Hunter", Amond waves and runs to his house.

When it became night Hunter walked inside his room and looked at a painting, it was of his father, Dark brown hair with brown eyes, and wore an Imperial Soldier trench coat, he also carried a sword, with a Golden Hilt, Hunter puts his hand on the painting, looking at it with a sad face, As he was about to lay down Hunter heard a horn being blown, footsteps of villagers can be heard and they were in a hurry, His mother walked in and touches his shoulder "Hunter, I think we should go, there might be something happening, they ran out side and see a Guard gesturing them to go "Mam, you must evacuate now there's no time!", She looks around and asks "What's happening!?" then the man frowns "The Empire is raiding our town just because we couldn't pay the taxes, now come on!". She held Hunter's hand tightly and runs off with the other villagers, the Empire started shooting many people as they sacked the town, many people were running in fear, but because they were in a hurry they made Hunter separate from his mother, "Hunter!" She called out while reaching for him.

Hunter tried to run back to her but the crowd of people kept pushing him back, when the place is clear Hunter tried to run to his mother, until he saw something, a Black Knight riding a Black Madoba, the Knight's Wolf Helmet was very vicious with sharp teeth, the eyes were Bright Yellow, the armor was also pretty slim with red as its secondary color, the shield had a pair of Glowing red eyes on it, the Knight was swiftly approaching them with his sword out, The mother runs and reaches out for Hunter with tears "Hunte-" then, the sword stabbed her. She stopped and stood still before her vision cut to black, Hunter's eyes were wide open with fear and shock as he watched his mother collapse on the floor, motionless, The Knight then stared at him with a cold stare as a Dark black and purple aura emited from him, the Guard grabs Hunter's arm and runs to the others "Lets go boy, come on!", Screams filled the place with terror and the flames spread through the once peaceful town as the Knight still stared, Hunter couldn't have the time or the energy to cry, so what came out of his mouth was only a cough, he then passes out.

1 hour later he wakes back up and finds himself in a small village not too far from his own, many people were trembling and scarred by the event, he hears someone name it…The Great Scourge, he then sees a Guard walk to him, carrying the Garo Sword and handed it to him "I know this isn't much to you boy, but…I found this laying around in a burnt house, thought you might have wanted to keep it to you know…defend yourself". Hunter notices it was his father's sword and quickly takes it, he gets up and speaks "I need to get back to Skyreach", the man frowned and crosses his arms "Boy, you know what happened over there, it's too risky to go back, what do you even plan on doing there!", Hunter looks down with frustration "I need to do….unfinished business", The Guard looks away and sighs "Alright kid, it's your funeral". Meanwhile he reaches the area and he stood still, as it started to rain he saw the many burnt building and contemplated, he walks to the village entrance and sees a body, His mother, he approaches it and crouches "…Mom…", he touches her cold face and his body shook, "Why, why did this have to happen" then he started to sob, hugging her arm tightly while whimpering, "…Shes dead…?" a voice said, Hunter looks to see Amond looking sad, "A-Amond, W-what are you doing here?" Hunter asked, Amond crosses his arms "I came back, to take one final look at this place". Amond continued "I saw what happened right before I entered the city, the place being attacked, the villagers evacuating, everything", Hunter stands up and walks a little closer to him "You…saw everything, EVERYTHING, then…why didn't you run back to help", Amond frowned "I couldn't, I had to leave", Hunter clenched his fist "You still could have saved her, you still could have helped less people die". Amond grits his teeth and looks slightly away "I need to stay alive, I can't just leave my parents alone, or even leave the gates, once those gates close people just assume im a low class peasant and deny me", Hunter starts to shout "You coward, you couldn't risk your life to save other people from death, You need to help others not just help yourself!". Amond Punches him and turns back, as he coughs Hunter frowns intensely as he watches Amond turn back to him "Now Hunter, Sometimes life is about survival, no one's gonna be helping others, it's a cruel world so the ones who survive are the ones with the greatest will to live", He walks off into the mist, and his shadow disappears, Hunter looks clenches his fists looks up at the sky making a screaming roar, he slams his fist on the dirt, Hunter gazes back at his mother and touches her cheek one last time "Mother…, I swear, I will train myself to be a Swordsman, and I will kill that Monster who took you from me, I promise…, I promise…".

*Present day*

Akame looked at him sadly, she touched her heart and tilts her head "Im….im so sorry that stuff happened to you", Hunter still looked down at the ground in silence, as he was about to get up Akame walks behind him and hugs from behind, His face looked shocked, as he remembers his mother hugged him the same way, he looks back with a small streak of tears on his face, Akame comforts him "Its ok Hunter, im here, just like you helped me, I will help you", he closes his eyes and smiles "Thanks, Akame". Then they heard a loud stomp nearby, Akame walks forward and unsheathes Murasame "Hunter, this way", they run to a large area and there stood Zank, a tall man with a teigu on his forehead and large wide eyes, "He looks….insane" Hunter mentioned, Zank laughed and points his blades at him "Insane huh, well I'll show you whats Insane", Akame gets ready and turns her head to him "Hunter, let me take care of him, im aware of his Imperial arms", Hunter nods and she charges at him with a powerful swing.

As Zank and Akame fight, Hunter watches her dodge with minimal difficulty, he gets impressed and smiles "You can do it Akame", she clashes and kicks Zank's stomach, pushing him back, Akame clears her mind of the techniques she performs, since she is aware he can predict her movements by thought. She manages to cut his face, Zank starts to feel sick and shakes in pain, the curse then enters his body and kills him, Akame wipes the blood off her blade with a small towel and looks at his corpse "Zank, those voices, you won't be hearing them anymore", she walks back to Hunter and smiles "Ok Hunter, lets inform the the other and head back home", he nods and follows her.

The next day Hunter wakes up and stretches, when he walks out of his room he sees Lubb with binoculars looking out the window, he can hear his whispers saying "Alright Leones morning bath should arrive about…now", Lubb turns to see Hunter standing behind him with a disappointed look "You know, women might respect you…if you respect them" them he kicks his stomach, Lubb crouches in pain and responds "Ok…..ok".

Hunter reaches the training area and begins to swing the wooden sword around, he begins to perform some of his battle movements and starts to flip around while attacking, as he gets into his stance he can her Mine's voice say "Woah, way to go", he spots her watching while drinking from her cup "Those are some nice moves Hunter", he nods and replies "Thank you". Mine drinks and looks around "You know, Bulat used to train around this time in mornings", He crosses his arms "Ah, he must have been a real trainer", "He always gave us tips on fighting, a lot of his lessons were meaningful and we watched him perform his stunts", Hunter smiles and puts one hand in his pocket "Good to know, he did seem pretty knowledgeable about combat".

Mine nods "Yeah, anyways im glad that you killed Zank", Hunter looks to the left "Actually, Akame killed him, I just watched", Mine looks and sighs "Well she does get most of the kills here, so im not surprised, Akame is powerful, not by brute force but by….her speed and no mercy to enemies". Hunter crosses his arms and smiles "I see", "But you know what they say, quality over quantity, you have killed more dangerous stuff so far" Mine informs him then walks back inside, Hunter turns back and trains more, putting more powerful strikes to his blows.

*To be continued*


	9. Monsters Beyond This Realm

Meanwhile after killing her target inside the Capital, Akame looks around hiding, not wanting to be seen by Guards, as she sneaks through she notices a large door, she slowly creeps in and closes the Door. "Huh, are these….Imperial Arms?" Akame notices many weapons and unique clothing, and a sign that says Imperial Arms, She walks around the room looking at the many Teigu the Empire has been keeping, "All these must be Imperial Arms they have been hiding, makes sense" she whispers. As she was about to crawl through a large window she sees something, a Chalice with a note beside it, her curiosity was peaked then she approached it, Akame began to read the note "According to our statistics, it seems that this Chalice holds a unique enchantment to make someone….Biologicly Immortal when you drink the liquid from it, too bad there is only a liter of it left, once someone drinks it, it's gone forever", Akame was astounded by the note and put it back down "I can't Age, but I can still die by other means" She thought. She thinks about completing as many missions as she can once the war is over, to make sure there is no one to bring the Empire back in power, she lifts the Chalice and sips it, once she finished she crawls through the window and jumps out, running back to the Base.

Hunter was in the forest watching over a camp, he sees a few Imperial soldiers sitting down "They are awfully close to the base, I can't let them find it" he says to himself, after slaying them he spots one more, wearing a mask, the Soldier was watching the river and seemed to not react to the slaughter of his allies, Hunter sneaked behind him and tried to stab him, the man dodged and stared at him, Hunter squints while frowning "This man dodged pretty fast, faster than a normal person could, I must be cautious" he thought. The man's Mask was cracking and revealed a glowing red eye, he made a Inhuman Beast like roar and released a powerful Aura, Hunter jumps back and watches the smoke clear, it revealed a Hulking beast with Red eyes, Black scales, and a Dragon like Face, its claws were sharp and it had Dragon wings, it was the size of a lamp post and it Towered over Hunter, "What is this Monster, I've never seen this thing before, a new Danger Beast maybe" Hunter thinks and he holds his sword tight, the Monster roared and charged at him, Hunter jumps over it, holds his sword up and summons the Garo suit Upon himself along with the sword. He kicks it's face and swings his blade, but he ends up hitting its curved horns, The Beast holds up its arm and it creates a Bone like blade on his wrist, "It can create blades on its arm?" Hunter says to himself, he dodges the swing and they clash creating a shockwave, as they swing at each other Hunter punches the face, he stabs it but it began to fly, it grabs him and throws him down. After crashing through a few trees Hunter sprinted at it and roars, the Beast flies towards him but gets his right arm cut off, Hunter stabs it on the foot and begins to rapidly punch the head, It roared and escapes the attacks, but at the cost of cutting it's foot, Hunter threw his sword straight into the beast's heart then grabs it, it was slowly was dying then he finishes it off by cutting the upper body in half, He returns to normal and Walks past it while breathing.

An hour later after he walks in the base, Hunter goes in his room and finds a book, he opens it and it reveals many of the types of Danger beasts, but no sign of the Monster Hunter has just fought, "If it's not a Danger Beast, then what is it?" he asks himself. Then he remembers hearing something about Monsters that were created by Dark and Negative Energy when he was a kid, they were all rumors but now it was confirmed true, he remembers their names "Horrors…".

*To be continued*


	10. Blast from the Past, Hunter vs Zariha

"We've got reports, about the location of their base" Amond was bowing to Esdeath, informing her of Night Raid's hideout, She looked pleased and looked out the window "Ok, I will send some of you over there to take them out". Amond glances up "But, wouldn't it be easier to have you with us mam?" she nods "Yes, but some paperwork needs to be done, I'm afraid I can't accompany you", She looks back at the table and points at the people she's sending "Kurome, Wave, Amond, and Zariha, you 4 will be attacking their base, show no mercy".

Everyone stood up and walked out the door, Kurome held her Sword tight as she thought "Big Sis, im coming, and you will forever be my puppet", Amond looks around and asks "Is it just going to be the 4 of us?" Zariha shrugged "No need to worry, I have some Soldiers of my own", Later they walk outside to find 30 Soldiers with Black Imperial coats and knight Helmets, Zariha raised his hand "These aren't all the members, but enough to help us, i introduce you to the Brotherhood of Black", all the Soldiers mounted horses and so did Wave and Kurome, Amond summons his Silver Mado horsebut then Zariha summons his own, a Black Metallic Mado horse, Amond looks surprised and asks "You have one too?" and he replies "Indeed, now we must get going", All the Soldiers headed North while the Jeagers followed, Amond slightly looks at Zariha, thinking to himself "I don't like this guy's Aura, got to watch my back".

Meanwhile at Midnight, Hunter was asleep, as he was sleeping Hunter heard his door open "Hunter, please wake up" a familiar voice spoke to him, he turned to see Akame with her arm on his shoulder "What's wrong Akame?" he asked, she looks through the window and sees movement in the forest "I think people may have found our base", Hunter gets up and takes a look, a few Brotherhood of Black soldiers were visible through some trees "Oh no", he grabs his sword and puts the sheath on his back, Akame puts her hand on her chin "They don't look like ordinary Soldiers from the Empire, maybe a subclass?" she theorized, Hunter looks back "Akame, I'll warn the others, just kill as many as you can", She nods then runs out, Akame sees Kurome outside in the distance, she stared briefly at her "Kurome".

Zariha points at the base and commands "Fire", Some soldiers fired arrows at the windows while others charged trying to look for an entrance, Wave stabs the ground with his sword and calls out "grand chariot", the Black and blue prototype of Incursio appears on wave's body and he clenches his fist, he runs and jumps high enough to crash through a window, Leone quickly looks in shock and activates her teigu, "Night Raid, your crimes against the Empire and her people will be payed with your blood!" Wave says as he dashes for a powerful punch to the face, Leone flies back and crashes through a wall, She gets back up looking angry "Ok, now you will see what happens when you make a lion angry".

As they start fighting Akame jumps out and starts killing some Soldiers, she turns to see Kurome behind her "There you are sis, it's been a while" she announced while unsheathing her blade, purple lightning shoots out of her blade and resurrects some soldiers, Akame dashes to her and they begin their battle, as tbey swing at each other Kurome's face stayed in an Angry expression, "You just had to leave us didn't you sis, you left me all alone just to join Night Raid, don't you care about our friends that died for the Empire, is all that sacrifice meaningless to you!", Akame kicks her away and looks into her eyes "That was the point, our friends were dying, I couldn't handle it anymore, we were brainwashed to do the Empire's bidding, my heart told me to join them, for that is what I believe is right".

Hunter jumps out and looks at the many soldiers pointing their bows at him, Zariha raises his hand to lower their weapons and he walks forward "Ah, we meet again, 11 years is quite a while", Hunter looks confused and asks "Huh, what are you talking about?". Zariha unsheathes his sword and begins to stare "Your that boy back at Skyreach, I remember those eyes", Hunter's eyes grew wide amd he gripped his sword tighter "What, who are you, how do you know im from there?!", Zariha points his sword forward and purple light shines upon him, then the armor is donned, the same Black Armor with the Same Menacing Yellow eyes "I am the Black Knight, Zex". Hunter stared intensely at him, flashbacks of that day entered his mind, he grits his teeth and begins to shake with Anger "You…, it was You, YOU killed her, You Monster, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!" he then screamed a loud roar as he summons the Garo Armor upon himself. Their blades clash and Zariha begins commenting on him "So you are the heir to the Garo bloodline, your divine flames won't last much longer, I will put an end to it", they clash many more times but some of Hunter's attacks were blocked by his shield, Zariha grabs his neck and slams him on the mountain. "You may be older and more powerful now, but your still a Young boy" Zariha taunts as he kicks him in the Gut, Hunter roars and punches his face with enough force to send him back, it begins to rain with the air getting colder, Hunter thinks to himself as he stares at Zariha "I must not let my anger cloud my judgement, I need as much patience as possible for this fight, but I need just enough Anger to overpower him" then he gets into his stance, they both jump at each other and swing, creating a small shockwave.

The soldiers begin shooting at Mine but get incinerated by pumpkin, a lot more surround her but Sheele comes to her aid, cutting down some of them for her, Wave was still beating down on Leone, who is badly wounded, he lifts her up and throws her outside, but she ends up hitting some Soldiers. "Leone!" Mine called out, they help her up and begin looking around to see Hunter and Zariha, as they clashed Zariha spots Leone and throws his sword, before she had enough time to react the blade hits Leone's and she falls to the ground, Hunter quickly looks in shock, Sheele looks at her and shakes her head "Leone, you can't die just yet, not while we are struggling in this war". She looks at both of them and smiles "Its ok, I had a great life, all thanks to all of you, I hope…to see you all again soon…", Mine holds her hand and Leone closes her eyes to rest in peace at last, Hunter looks back at the Black Knight and puts his sword on the ground, ready for a brawl. He punches him through many trees and they start punching each other, splashes of water can be heard as they roam the area, Zariha hits his back with his elbow but Hunter kicks his head, he pins him down and starts punching him furiously with great speed, Zariha rolls out of the way and breathes heavily, Hunter remains in his brawling stance while having a Firey Green aura around him, Zariha also gets ready with a Dark Purple Aura. They start to throw punches and kicks while knocking each other on trees, Hunter makes one big kick and sends him flying on the wall of the base, he sprints and leaps towards him with a powerful punch, Zariha's body hits wave as he was flying backwards, Wave jumps out of the way and continues to fight Lubbock, Hunter grabs him and smacks the face of Zariha's helmet on the floor, he kicks Hunter away and charges into him, they crash out of the building and land on the ground, Hunter throws him into his Soldiers and they die from the impact. Hunter breathes heavily and summons his sword back into his hands, Zariha calls out for his horse and it arrives, he mounts it and looks into his eyes "You may have won this time, but this war isn't over just yet", he rides away leaving his comrades behind.

Hunter reverts to normal and stares into the distance "I will finish this fight, and avenge my Mother, and all the innocents you have slain" he declares, he runs to Mine and Sheele, then puts his hand over Leone's head "She's finally at Eternal peace, she fought well and her death will not be in vein" he says quietly, he pats them on the head and looks up "It's sad, I know, but now's not the time to mourn, we must push on, and set out to Defeat the Empire in her name". Meanwhile Wave kicks Lubb over the walls, he spits out blood and wipes it off "Man, this guy's in another level", Amond approaches Wave and informs him "Zariha just left without any warning", Wave looks back and frowns behind his mask "Why, we almost have them, and he just leaves us behind, whatever, lets retreat back, we've hurt them hard enough". Lubb uses this time to escape the building and heads outside, Kurome's puppets were all Eliminated and she was still in her fight Against Akame, Akame was about to go for the killing blow until Wave kicks her away, he carries Kurome and looks at the capital "Kurome, we must go back, one of our own has retreated without permission" then they run off, Amond summons his horse and rides away, Akame stabs her sword on the ground and shouts "Damnit!".

She runs to see Leone's body laying on the grass, "Leone!" she shouts, Hunter comforts her by rubbing her back, he looks at her and smiles "Its ok, she's in a better place, lets go and win this war for her", Akame sheds a tear and smiles back.

She stands up and looks into the distance "We have to find a new hideout, we can't stay her anymore if they know where we are", Hunter looks at his map and informs them "There may be another base somewhere east, Akame looks back and nods "Alright, lets bury her first, then head out, after a few minutes of digging leone's grave they set out to find the new base, Lubb scratches his head "Wait, where did everyone go?" then he sees them going east "Hey, wait up" as he's running.

Meanwhile Esdeath was informed about the assault on the base, she frowns and responds "Well at least you killed one of them", Zariha bows and goes into his room, Tatsumi crosses his arms and shrugs "You think we could attack their base again?" he asks, She replies "They may be criminals, but they aren't idiots, they won't be staying at that base after its been discovered, but soon we will find the other one and hopefully crush them permanently".

As the other arrive, Esdeath tells them "Im already informed about the Mission, it was a failure, but we will get them next time", Wave nods and salutes "Mam, I've heard that Zariha has retreated without permission, what will you do about it?", She looks at his room and thinks, afterwards she touches his shoulder "I'll confront him about it later, but for now get some rest". 2 hours later Zariha was in the imperial arms room, he looks at the many teigu that were unused "I heared it was possible to wield 2 imperial arms at once, but requires great strength to do so", after looking at them he exists and walks through the hallway "That boy, he has gained great strength since the day I first saw him, plus being a wielder of the Garo Armor, if im gonna defeat this Boy, I need all the power I can get". He looks at his own arm and clenches his fist, then he hears something call out to him, he looks back at the Imperial arms storage and listens closely, he could hear his name being called and he slowly walks back into the room, looking for what is calling him.

*To be continued*


	11. Night of Memories

Akame and the others set up camp for the night, while everyone else was asleep She sat down and looked up at the stars, as they shined brightly in the sky she thought about her sister, whether it was better to try to reason with her, or go by other means of ending their differences. She noticed that Hunter wasn't asleep yet, he sat on a different side looking deeply into the forest, Akame got up and sat next to him "Your still awake Hunter?" she asked, He turns his head and nods, while they looked at the sky Hunter puts his arms on his lap and asks "I heard that you used to be in the Empire, is that true?", Akame slowly nods "Yes, me and my Sister were in a group called the Elite Seven, but after many of my friends deaths I wasn't feeling secure in the Empire anymore, when I learned the truth about the corruption I joined Night Raid and swore to put an end to the Government", Hunter looks at the determination in her eyes, "She really seems passionate about her goal" he thought while making a little smile. Akame looks back at the sky, crossing her legs while enjoying the view "The stars look really nice don't they?" she asked, "Mhm" he replies, after a few seconds of silence Akame crossed her fingers and looked at him Um Hunter, can I ask a question?", he turns to her nodding "Sure", "So, after the war is over, what do you plan on doing?" she asked, Hunter crosses his arms, thoughts of many opportunities flashed in his head, he looks down "Im not too sure, but as my duty of being Garo, I must protect the powerless, as a symbol of Hope they say". He looks around and continues "But, if its ok with you, I'd like to stay by your side while doing so", Akame looked surprised for a moment, but then a smile appeared on her face "Of coarse, I'll always be by your side, physically and Spiritually", as the moon began to get brighter Akame gazes at him while he looks into the stars, she Blushed and looks back down, not yet ready to reveal anything, "I'll always be with you" she repeated in her head, she gets up and walks into her tent "Goodnight Hunter", He smiled and puts his hands in his pockets "Goodnight".

The next day Tatsumi was training with Esdeath in the courtyard, he manages to hit her stomach and helps her back up "Your getting stronger each day Tatsumi" Esdeath admires him, he grins "Yeah, stronger each training session", Esdeath touches his cheek and kisses his forehead "That's amazing", Zariha walks out and calls out for them, "What's the matter?" Tats asks, "It seems that we managed to capture the Former General of the Empire, but 2 other people got away" Zariha informed them, Esdeath smiles, as she knows who it is, "Lets go Tatsumi, we need to have a little chat with this person" she told him, Tats nods and the 3 of them walk to the Capitals prision, which was located In the very low floor near the Arena. When they arrived the prison was awfully quiet, as many of the criminals accepted their fate, since it was very dark many torches were hanged on each wall, they opened cell number 111 and looked at who was captured, Najenda, she was hung by both of her arms, her casual clothes replaced with poor tattered rags. "Ah Najenda, its been a long time hasn't it?" Esdeath mocked, she only replied with a quiet groan, Tatsumi crosses his arms and approaches her "So you must be the leader of Night Raid, your going to tell us everything you know about your operation", She refused to speak and tried to spit on him, before she could Tats slapped her with the back of his hand "Don't make yourself regret your decisions", Zariha unsheathes his blade and asks "Should I kill her, she seems to not be cooperating", Esdeath turns her back "No", she then smirks "Death is a Mercy to fools like her, and we need to know what the Rebels are planning", as Esdeath and Tatsumi walk out the door, Zariha stares at her, Najenda slowly looks at him, and speaks in a quiet tone "H-how can you do this, Brother…".

*To be continued*


	12. Dire Situation

He stares at her for a full minute, then turns back "You're the one I should be asking that question to", Zariha slightly turns back while pointing the sword at her "Why betray the Empire when you had all the power you could possibly possess?", "Do you even realize what they are doing, the corruption the minister is causing, and all the events that happened?". He crosses his arms and stayed silent, after a few seconds he clenches his fist "Strength is Justice, Strength is Absolute, without it what's the point in protecting if you don't have the strength to do so", he continues to ramble "You are weak because you don't have the courage to sacrifice troops to get closer to your dream, you were flawed from the very start".

Najenda lifted her head to looks closer at him "Your soldiers are just tools to you, a means to an end, their lives don't matter as long as you get what you want, am I right?", Zariha nods "As long as I obtain Ultimate strength, their deaths were not in vein", he opens the door and stops for a second "Now rot" he menacingly told her, when the door closed all Najenda can think about is what her brother used to be, before he had his current mindset.

After a couple hours they find a new base, although it looked oddly similar to the old one, Akame points at it "Now lets go inside", they looked inside the base and walked around to find out some of it looked the same, everyone found their rooms and rested for a while, Akame walks in the kitchen and begins to cook some meat, she had killed some danger beasts before arriving and collected their meat.

While the meat was cooking she sat down and thought about what to do for assassinations, a few minutes later while everyone was eating she decided to take a walk outside, as she relaxed she heard footsteps sprinting to her direction, she saw that it was a rebel soldier, "I…I have news" he said in a exhausted and tired tone, Akame looked confused "How did you even find us?", "We figured you would be in this base, since we've heard the other one was destroyed".

He takes out a note and gives it to her while running back, She looked inside and read all the details, "Najenda has been captured by the Empire, and is planned to be executed in 3 days, we advise that you be prepared and bring her back" she read, "They captured her" Akame repeated when she walked back inside.

Hunter enjoyed his food and quietly said "She makes the best cooking", Sheele smiled with her eyes closed "She has a specialty in cooking, so it isn't too surprising", she looks at him and asks "Can you eat as fast as her?" with a curious look, Hunter scratches his head and shrugs "I probably could, but I don't want to choke, and I want to enjoy the taste of my meals". Mine crosses her arms and looks down "is, anyone still sad about Leone?" she asks everyone, Sheele puts her hand on her shoulder "Yes, but you know, we can't stay in the past forever, it's not healthy", Hunter thinks about these words for a minute and stays silent, Sheele glances at him with a sad look, when Lubb was about to lighten up the mood Akame interrupts and announces "We have bad news". Hunter gets up "Whats the problem, what happened?" he asks, Akame looks around "Our boss has been captured by the Empire", "Are you serious?" Lubb asked, Akame nods.

*To be continued*


	13. Suspicions

Meanwhile Amond sits on a chair and starts thinking, Wave notices and asks "Something on your mind friend?", Amond looked around, making sure Zariha wasn't in the area then he said quietly "Theres something we need to discuss, about the one called Zariha". He stands up while looking out the window with his arms crossed "I don't trust him, he seems to be a shady guy, I just feel very uncomfortable around him", Wave remembers the retreat and adds to the discussion "Yeah, I think he might be up to something, but….what exactly does he hope to achieve, we all have our own personal goals in life, maybe he just hopes for the best for the empire but im not getting that feeling around him", "It doesn't help that he also has his own Knights, The Brotherhood of Black, he probably thinks about overthrowing the Emperor and taking the land for himself, but that's just a random guess" Amond predicts.

Wave looks around and moves his legs a bit "Speaking of personal goals, what are yours Amond?" he asks, Amond stands still, turning his head while he replies "I wish to simply protect our country form any turmoil, and hope to restore the Empire to a better state, since I have seen many problems with our government", He looks at Wave and smiles "Anyways, there's something I wish to share with you as well, You see, My Silver knight armor is actually something I Inherited from my Grandfather, I remember something my Dad told me about, he said that these wolf helmet armors are actually called Makai armor, and that these warriors were called Makai Knights, I think I forgot to tell my old friend that before I left", Wave rubs his chin "Interesting, so did people just call them Imperial Arms nowadays since they kinda function like them?", Amond nods "I believe so, Perhaps it has something to do with these armors being forgotten by most of the mass population, they don't realize the true names for these relics and assumed they were Teigu, they even wrote them in the Book of Imperial Arms".

Wave nods, he stretches and looks out the window with curiosity, more of the Brotherhood of black knights began to appear alongside the normal Imperial Soldiers, Amond grew more curious and squinted "There seems to be more of them appearing lately, their numbers are growing", Wave nods once more "This is quite suspicious, mind asking General Esdeath about this, she may have a clue", Amond turns around and nods "Indeed".

Back in Night Raid, as they discussed when and how to free Najenda from Imprisonment, Hunter then asks "What else do we do after she is freed?", Akame thought for a minute then answered "we will try to Assassinate Esdeath, then leave".

"But shouldn't we wait to kill her later?" Mine asked, "I think we must take the opportunity to weaken the Empire that way, but if we fail then we can kill her later" Akame said, she gets up and puts her hand on her hip "We will attack Tonight, so make sure you have plenty of rest before we go".

1 hour later Hunter was taking a nap before Night arrives, while he slept he can see that he was dreaming once more, he was surrounded by light, as he wandered he heard a voice behind him "Nice to meet you, Current Garo", Hunter looks back to see a man with Spiky red hair and eyes, he wore a white and black trench coat with dark blue pants and brown boots, Hunter was surprised then asked "Huh, who might you be sir?", the man stood straight and started to introduce himself "I was the previous Garo before you, Im also your Grandfather, Leon Luis", Hunter looks closely at him and crosses his arms "My Grandfather?".

Leon nods "Indeed, Your mother had the blood of Garo flowing through her veins, but she wasn't a fighter and lived a normal life, Your father on the other hand had the sword of Garo but he didn't have the blood so he couldn't use its true power and don the Armor", he continued to inform Hunter about his Origins "The Wolf helmet Armors were called Makai Armor, And they called us Makai Knights".

Hunter was shock to hear this stuff, especially in a vision, he looks at his hand and asks "What was my mother's name?" Leon Replied "her full name was Jeanne Luis", as Hunter looked down, Leon held his arms up "Hunter, I understand your pain, I have taken the path to vengeance as well as you, but Vengeance only blinds your true Purpose as a Makai Knight, in times like this you must ask Yourself, Who is it I must protect". He looks up and puts his hands in his pockets "You must protect the people of the Empire, but….is there someone you personally want to Protect?". Hunter thought of Akame, her smile forever in his thoughts, he clenches his fist and nods "Yes", Leon smiled and nods as well "Now go, protect the Innocent, Protect the one you Love, for it is your Duty as the Golden Knight Garo".

Hunter woke up and touched his forehead, He thought about his goal of Avenging his mothers death by killing Zariha, he realized that Revenge isn't the right way to go, "That's it, if I continue down this path, I won't be worthy of being a Makai Knight", he gets out of bed and looks out the window "I must use my power to only Protect and defend, not for the Hellfire known as Vengeance", he sees that it is almost sunset and starts to get ready, he puts on his jacket and his swords sheath on his back, he clenches his fist and looks at the Capital "Don't worry mam, we're coming for you".

"Planning to overthrow the Empire?" Esdeath asked, Wave and Amond were telling her about the situation with Zariha, Amond nods "Yes mam, or that's what we think he wants", Esdeath looks at the many Brotherhood of Black Knights occupying the Capital, she turns her head and frowns a little "It does look suspicious".

Amond bows to her and looks down "Mam, if we are not careful he might eventually try something that will cost us our lives, including yours", Esdeath holds on to the hilt of her rapier and looks at the door "I will try taking with him later, for now just make sure he doesn't do anything drastic" then she walks out.

Meanwhile Tatsumi was cleaning his weapon until her heard footsteps, he looks out the door to see Zariha looking around and walking out the hallway door "What is he up to?" Tats thought, he begins to follow him, when they are both outside at the courtyard Zariha looks to see Tatsumi following "Is there anything you need sir?". Tatsumi nods and crosses his arms "Indeed, My job as the Second in command is to make sure no shady acts are upon this capital, no what is your intension for roaming the area?", Zariha looks forward "Im just taking a little walk around the Capital, whats the harm in having a little breeze?". Tatsumi looked closely at him, examining the way he spoke, he unsheaths Incursio's seal and points it at him "I can hear the lying in your voice, now tell me your intentions before I throw you in the Dungeon", Zariha pulls out his sword and shield, he hits his shield and summons the Black Knight Armor "I seek great strength to protect the capital, and the throne is one example of Power", Tatsumi summons Incursio upon himself "Im sorry, but that power is only for the Emperor".

*To be continued*


	14. Jeager vs Jeager

Night Raid stood outside the Capital gates, "Hunter and Lubbock go find the boss and retrieve her, Sheele and Mine will take care of the Guards, I will try to Assassinate Esdeath if possible" Akame quietly commanded, Mine starts sniping the guards from a distance, Sheele pays attention to the enemy before attacking, and Akame starts to jump on ledges, hoping to reach the Jeager's room. Hunter and lubb look around the Dungeon, looking at the many cells of the criminals inside them "So the worst ones get thrown in here" Hunter mutters, they eventually reach cell 111 and get ready for the worst, they open the door to see the messed up Najenda waiting on the other side "Y-you're here?" she asked, Lubb cuts off her chains with his strings and helps her stand "Its ok Najenda, we're here, will you be able to stand soon?".

She nods "Not for a while, but I eventually will, thank you", Hunter looks around to make sure no one is nearby "So did anything in particular occur?", Najenda coughs and nods once again "I was face to face with one of the Wolf helmeted Knights, the black knight in particular". Hunter quickly looks back with concern, he breathes and asks "How did you know he was the Black Knight, was he wearing his suit?" and Najenda Replied "He wasn't, but I know who he is personally, for he is my Brother", the room stayed silent for a few seconds before she breaks it "I will discus it later, for now lets focus on escaping", the building was shaking slightly, Lubb scratches his head "What could that be?".

Tatsumi kicks Zariha through a wall, as Zariha slowly rises off the ground, he looks at his shield, a bright Purple light begins illuminating on the end of his shield, he aims it at Tatsumi and fires a Purple energy blast. Tatsumi dodges and part of the building explodes, they both clashed and a small shockwave occurs "I've heard that your Armor was corrupted, how so?" Tats asked, Zariha punches him away and begins to explain lightly "You see, in order to be a black knight, a Makai Knight must fall from grace, abandoning our code to be righteous warriors, as I did myself".

Tatsumi stares at the Knight, wondering what could have made this man into a husk, he charges at Zariha and rapidly punches him, Amond and wave begin to hear all the commotion and run outside, they looked in shock as they saw them fighting "So, Zariha was a malicious dude after all" Amond said, wave nods as he looks upstairs "We got to warn Esdeath, before any more damage is done".

Zariha summons his black Mado horse and rides on the roof, "What the hell is he doing?" Tatsumi thought, he spawns his spear and throws it at the horse's legs, Zariha crashes in the throne room and gets back up, no one was inside so he sighed "Good, no suspicions by the Emperor himself, unless he gets warned", Tatsumi lands inside and stares down at him, he summons his spear "Zariha, in the name of the Emperor, I will put you to rest", Zariha frowns and gets into his stance "So be it", as the 2 of them stare they instantly charged and clashed.

Meanwhile Amond and Wave enter Esdeath's room, She turns and tilts her head "I've been hearing a lot of noise, is something happening?" she asked, Wave nods and informs her "Mam, Zariha and Tatsumi are fighting through the capital, perhaps we were right about Zariha being trouble", Esdeath stands up from her chair and grabs her rapier "Alright, lets put that bastard to sleep", as they ran through the hall Akame blocked their way and unsheathed Murasame "Esdeath, I will cut you down!".

"Night Raid, how did they get here!" Esdeath shouted.

"Well today fucking sucks" Amond muttered as he unsheathed his daggers, he summons the Silver Knight Armor and looks back at wave "Wave, we must protect Esdeath as best we can, once we take down Night Raid's Akame we can check on Tatsumi", Wave summons grand chariot and they begin to charge, Akame dodged their attacks and tried to go for Esdeath, Esdeath smirked and blocked with an ice shield "You fool, you think you stand a chance against a General, you are destined to die".

They began swinging at each other, Wave kicked Akame away and sent her flying backwards through the hall, she landed safely and frowned "I cant kill her in these circumstances, I need to retreat", she began to run, making sure they don't catch up to her, Amond shakes his head and sighs "Forget her, lets catch up to Tatsumi" he said, Wave and Esdeath nod and they run looking for him.

Zariha punches Tats and kicks his stomach, Tats spins, kicks back, and uppercuts him into the throne, he clenches his fist and stares at Tats "You have won sir, I give up", Tatsumi shakes his head "How can I believe you, what makes you think you can trick me", Zariha looks down with blood dripping from his suit "I yield, admit defeat, I can not take the Emperors throne, now please, help me out my fellow Jeager…", As Tatsumi sighed and held his hand out he heard a familiar charging noise, it was too late to dodge and he got shot in the back by the Purple energy blast, he shouted and crouched down, Zariha grinned behind the mask and stood back up, he pointed his sword at him and quietly laughed "You fool, never let your guard down".

Tatsumi looked down in shame, he had fell for such a vile tactic, deception, he sighed and was ready to face his fate, Zariha raised his sword and quickly swung down, but just before it can hit Esdeath jumped in front of him and blocked with a ice shield, the sword went through the shield and cut her, she fell next to Tatsumi and she looked at him, Zariha breathed heavily and reverted back to normal, he turns back and walks away, Amond and Wave appeared and stared at Esdeaths body, Tats touches her head and hugs it, he makes sure not to shed and tear and stands up, then he takes off Incursio. Suddenly many Brotherhood of black knights surrounded them, Amond summons his horse and he cuts down some of them, Wave helps and begins punching them, Tatsumi just stood, too broken to d oanything, 3 knights still remained but their eyes glowed red, they began to shake violently and they transformed into Gargoyle like beasts "Horrors!" Amond shouted, the beasts roared and tried to grab Tats, but Amond cut their arms off and slayed 2 of them, Wave manages to punch one hard enough in the head to kill it.

They both returned to normal and stood in front of Tatsumi, Amond looks down at Esdeath "I…cant believe she's gone, may the gods have mercy on her", Tats still stood motionless, unable to move, Wave puts his hand on his shoulder "Hey, she wouldn't want you to endlessly grieve over her, she would want you to be strong and carry her legacy", Tats slowly looks back and nods, as they talked Hunter, Lubb, and Najenda sneaked away from them and managed to get back outside the city walls.

Meanwhile back at Night Raid base Akame entered the meeting room to see Najenda sitting in her bad condition, Lubb helps Najenda get back to her room and the rest stay, Akame looks down "Im glad shes ok, but…I failed to take down Esdeath", Hunter turns to her and informs her "Don't worry, she got killed by her own soldier".

Akame sighed in relief and crosses her arms "All this stress is beginning to affect me", Hunter pats her back and smiles "Its ok, things will get better soon, I know they will", Akame looks back and smiles, "Hunter, can we meet up tomorrow night, there's something I need to tell you" she said in a quiet tone, Hunter nods "Ok" and smiles more, she walks in her room and gently closes the door, Sheele wiped the sweat off her head and fixed her glasses "At least we all made it alive".

Hunter enters Najenda's room and sees her laying in bed safely, Lubb rubs his eyes and stands still "Ok Najenda, what about that Knight?" Hunter called out, She sat up, trying to remember the best shecan "Well, like I said, he is my older brother, we used to work together in the Empire when it wasn't corrupt, for some reason he always looked to be in his prime, he did mention that he found a small unique fountain of water that tasted divine, some people say it makes people biologicly immortal, anyways we were a great team, until one day, he started to develop a power obsession, always wanting to gain more strength to protect his people, so he started sacking villages with his knights, making sure to find any unique weapons or artifacts to increase his power".

Hunter's eyes grew, flashbacks of Skyreach creeped in his head, he touched his forehead with both hands and groaned, Lubb pats his back to snap him out "Hunter, calm down, I know it hurts, but we need to know this information", Hunter breaths heavily and calms down, then Najenda continued the story "after that day when he raided the village of Skyreach, I realised he isn't himself anymore, he was replaced, so I decided to switch to Esdeaths party, I was 18 at the time so luckly I was able to switch".

Hunter looks out the window and crosses his arms "So what your saying is, he was hungry for more power, but not for personal gain, but for simply protecting his people", Najenda continued "his lust for strength is slowly eliminating his desire to protect, and thus he fell from grace, becoming the Devilish beast you saw before you, but…I don't exactly remember how he obtained armor like yours", Hunter talked to himself in his thoughts "If I still stuck with my path to vengeance, I would have ended up like him, I shouldn't take these things personally, no more will I fall victim to my rage, I must follow the footsteps of my Grandfather".

Najenda took a sip of water and yawned "Now, I don't think I can take lead, Akame will be the leader for the time being", they both nod and walk out.

Hunter walks outside and takes a deep breath, he sits down on the grass and looks at the moon, it was quiet and peaceful, Hunter rests his shoulders and continued to contemplate to himself, he remembers the words Leon Luis gave him in his vision "In times like this you must ask yourself, who is it I must protect". He stands up and clenches his fist, he begins to smile as he remembers to follow the path of the Makai Knight, Akame was looking out her window watching him with a smile, as she was happy to see his smile.

Meanwhile Zariha was back in his Makai Armor, but instead with the Emperors cape, he has slain both the Emperor and his advisor, he then sits on the Emperors throne, and rests.

*To be continued*


	15. Something to Protect

The Next day Amond, Wave, and Tatsumi arrive at the capitals throne room, there stood Zariha wearing both the Black Knight Armor and the Emperors cape, he had 2 Brotherhood of Black guards standing on each side of the throne, he walks down the stairs and greets them "Good afternoon Jeagers, I expect you to do your best on your expeditions". Tatsumi looks down and clenches his fists, clearly still enraged by last night "You wont be our Emperor for long, your reign will be short lived", Zariha kicks him in the jaw and stomps on his back "What was that, do you want me to send you to your god you waste of human blood" he said in a frustrated tone, Amond and Wave had no choice but to watch, Zariha lifts Tats by the neck and slightly frowns "Now, keep your mouth shut until I release you", he lets go of him and sits back on his throne, Amond hesitantly kneels down "Sir, what shall we do for your mission?" he asks, Zariha rests his right fist on the side of his head then announces "Do as you will, Hunt down Night Raid or just stay and defend the city, the choice is yours", his chilling voice echoed through the halls, the 3 of them felt way more uneasy around him than they did before, Amond stands back up and nods "Yes sir" then they walk away.

A knight suddenly ran and kneeled down to Zariha, he bows "Emperor, our ranks are continuing to increase, soon we will completely replace the Imperial soldiers with our own", Zariha grinned behind his mask and nods "Good, now why not you show some of these other soldiers how they themselves can be Knights of great power", the Knight nodded and gestured a soldier to come forth, suddenly the Knight looked at him and transformed Into a Gargoyle Horror, the Soldier trembled and the beast grabbed him, it opens its mouth and lets out a dark purple energy upon him, he screamed and then the pain was all gone, he was no longer trembling and he looked at himself with satisfaction, Zariha gets up and raises his hand "You see Gentlemen, if you allow beasts such as this to infect you, you will in return receive such great strength, don't hesitate, if you want something so intensely, shouldn't you seek the power to gain it…", Everyone started to chat with each other and then they nodded, seemingly wanting to transform themselves into Horrors, Zariha stands up and walks through the Jeager hallway, as he walks he begins to think to Himself "Golden Knight, ever since I saw you I knew you would eventually grow to become a warrior and try to take me down, I was wise to think that, but I should have been wiser to kill you from the start", images of the Garo Armor flashed in his head "I will kill you before you can be a fully grown man, I will purge this world of your Bloodline and stop the never ending cycle of Golden Knights".

Meanwhile in the Jeager meeting room, Wave and Tatsumi looked out the window, seeing a little more Knights within the capital, as they looked Kurome walks out her door and sits down, she eats her cookies and sighs, Tats and Wave sit back down and notice her, Wave looks and asks "Kurome, you seem upset", She nods "Yes well, theres something I really want to complete", Tats tilts his head "Really, like what?", Kurome puts her bag of cookies down and looks at them "I want to settle thins with my Sister". Tats scratches his head "Wait, you have a sister?", "Yes, her name is Akame" she replies, Wave remembers the Night him and Amond briefly fought her, Tats was shocked "Your sister is in Night Raid?, well I guess there's another thing to solve besides this Emperor business", Kurome gets up and stands up straight "I don't want us to be bickering anymore, I want us to be happy, and be like Normal Sisters, so someday I will go to a area we used to go to and try to talk to her", Wave puts his hands in his pockets "That sounds great, but for now let's just try to figure out what to do with Zariha", Tatsumi agrees and walks back to the window "And we will also Avenge Esdeath by killing him".

At Night Raid base, Hunter sat with Sheele and Mine at the dinning room, but not eating anything, Mine sighs and crosses her arms "Im bored, do we have a mission today?" she curiously asked, Sheele shakes her head "I don't think so, maybe this gives you an Opportunity to go shopping" , Mine smiles and lifts her head up "Alright, lets go in a little bit ok, Hunter do you want to join?" she then glances at him, Hunter sighs quietly "No thank you, you two can enjoy yourselves, I would just be in the way". Mine is silent for 10 seconds then asks "Sure, whatever you say, why are you so grim most of the time?, lets enjoy this break as best we can", Sheele pats her head and closes her eyes "Now now, don't be too hard on him, he's had enough pressure in his life, he doesn't need more" she said while calming her down, Mine nods and looks back at him while scratching her head "Sorry for asking that Hunter, please spend your break however you like", Hunter nods and looks back "Its ok Mine, we can talk another time ok", She smiles and puts her thumbs up "Ok", Sheele also begins to smile and holds her arm out "Remember, we also have a book to finish reading ok Hunter" she said in jest, Hunter smiles slightly and nods, after the 2 of them leave he walks out to the training area and unsheathes his sword, he aims it at a wooden target then gets into his stance "Im gonna need to be stronger to take down the Black Knight, I need all the strength I can get".

Meanwhile in his room at night, Hunter was reading a book while laying on his bed, his jacket sat on a chair and his Black shirt turned out to be a Tank top, leaving his shoulders exposed, his body was slightly more toned, mostly due to his training as a Makai Knight. He heard a knock on his door "Its me, Akame" she called out to him, Hunter gets up and opens the door, Akame comes inside and looks at him, she blushed and smiled "I-I never seen you without your jacket", he closes the door and grins a little "I don't wear it all the time, only when im out of the room", Akame looks around the room and crosses her fingers "Now, theres something I've wanted to tell you for a while..". Hunter walks to her and puts his hands in his pockets "Ok, what is it?" he asks curiously, she messes with her hair as she starts thinking about her words, Akame then hugs him, Hunter looks at her with slight shock, she rubs her head on his chest and begins to speak "You know, everyone else in Night Raid is my friend, that's all I considered them as, allies, but….i feel…different about you". She begins to rub his back as she continues speaking "When we first met I thought you were just some untrained ally that would get himself in danger, but….no, you were strong from the start, but…its not just your strength", Hunter stood still listening to her, he felt comfort in her embrace and her words, Akame then touches his chest while trying to hear his Heartbeat "Y-you promised me to live, you were always nice to me, your….Understanding, your just too important to me!", Hunter's heart began pounding, he never felt this much comfort in 10 years, Akame then touched his cheek "Hunter….i love you, I love you so much". Hunter froze, stunned by her words he looked into her eyes, while he looked Akame closed her eyes and leaned closer, kissing him, Hunter felt her warm lips then slowly closed his eyes, accepting her love, after a few seconds Akame moved back a little, Hunter smiled and tilts his head "I love you too Akame, your perfect". Akame made a blushing smile and walks out the door after she waved goodbye, She leans on the wall and closes her eyes with comfort "Soon, I want us to be married and defend people by your side, my love", Hunter touches his chest and feels the beats of his heart, he looks out the window and smiles "Well, now there's something I will defend with my life".

*To be continued*


	16. Zariha's Corruption

The next day Hunter was wandering around the forest, looking for Danger Beasts to hunt for food, he looks around the trees and hears several footsteps, then he notices 5 Imperial Soldiers and 3 Brotherhood of Black knights on patrol, he crouches while waiting for them to pass by, but as soon as a knight stopped the others did as well. The knight carefully looks around senses Hunter near by, he points at him "There!" and pulls out a sword, the other nod and start to attack, Hunter jumps and kills 2 Soldiers effortlessly, 2 other soldiers begin shooting but he dodges the bullets, kicking one of them and stabbing the other, he runs to the other one and cuts his chest. Hunter turns around to see all 3 of the knights transforming into their true forms, 2 of them were Monster like knights with ghoulish skin and massive swords for right hands, but the other one was a Humanoid Dragon like Horror who stood 5 feet taller with black scales and purple eyes, Hunter holds up his sword and summons the armor before charging into them, after a few seconds of clashing with the 2 knights he manages to cut one's head off and continues fighting the other, the Dragon flies to him, grabs him by the head, and throws him into multiple trees, Hunter jumps back up and dodges the many purple fireballs it was throwing, the Knight was throwing trees at him but he cuts one and dodges the other tree, he does a flip over the Knight and stabs him through the chest, it screamed and disappeared into the air as it died.

The Dragon began to roar and threw a punch at him, as they clashed fists Hunter kicks its face and cuts it's left arm off, the beast hits him with its tail as it covered the wound, Hunter begins punching its face and stabs it, the Dragon then faded and disappeared upon its death, after the battle Hunter returns to normal and sees one Soldier remaining, he decides to question him and walks forward, he sheaths his blade and asks "What is your purpose for being out here?", the man trembled and looks up at him "W-we were sent by the New Emperor to search and kill you".

Hunter frowned and crossed his arms "What do you mean by….New Emperor?" he curiously asked, a few seconds of silence filled the area with suspense and the man continued to inform him "T-the other Emperor….was murdered, he was murdered along with the Minister, by one of the Jeagers, The man wore Armor as black as night". Hunter tried to comprehend the words left by the man, he then turns around and slowly walks away with his hands in his pockets "Its best for you to retreat and never come back again", after a few minutes of Hunting he returns to the base with a few chunks of Meat, as he sets them on the table he turns and sees Najenda looking slightly better, he notices she is able to walk again but still needs to recover, he walks to her and asks "Mam, shouldn't you be in bed?", She shrugs and turns to him "I can still walk, but I will go back eventually, anyways is there anything else you want to say?" she asks back, Hunter looks out the window "It turns out your brother killed the Emperor and took the title for himself".

Najenda froze, she covers her face and sighs "Brother, you desperately wanted power to protect, but…look what you've become", Hunter feels sorry for her as he continues looking through the window, looking at the capital "You know we must kill him right, for the betterment of the People, for their Safety", she nods "I understand, killing him probably is the only way to free him from his madness", she turns and walks back in her room, Hunter sits down on one of the chairs in the meeting room, he rests his shoulders on the table and begins to wonder how the Jeagers are putting up with this "Amond, I hope you understand, why I chose to be with Night Raid".

Meanwhile Amond is left in his room looking at his daggers, he begins to think about the past, the words he said 11 years ago "The ones who Survive, are the ones with the greatest will to live" he repeated to himself, "Wait a minute….you need to stay alive….in order to protect" he facepalmed, he shakes his head and continues talking to himself "I guess you were right Hunter, we can't just act like selfish assholes just to save our own backs, we need to save as many people as we can, since that is our duty after all, but….my philosophy can also work with yours", Amond looks at the Imperial banner in his room and thinks about the previous events "Is the Empire….really worth protecting with this current government..".

Kurome was in the courtyard watching the clouds, she started thinking into her past, the church she and her sister used to visit to play around, after thinking for a while she gets an idea, Tatsumi walks out and sees her outside, he walks and greets her "Kurome, how are you doing?", She looks back and Smiles "Im ok Tats, but I think I have an idea". He tilts his head "An idea, about what?", she gets up, reaches out to the sky and looks into the clouds "To meet my Sister again", she looks back at him and points up "How about I leave a note in one of the streets of the city, im sure she will find it there and she will go to a place we used to go when we worked together", Tatsumi nodded and crosses his arms "But when will you try to meet up with her?", "Tomorrow Night" she replied.

Tatsumi looks down thinking about the plan, he fears Akame might still try to kill her and touches Kurome's shoulder "In case Anything goes wrong, I will be going with you, I won't be interfering with your business but I will be on guard making sure no one attacks you", Kurome smiles and nods "Ok", as Tats was about to leave Kurome gave him a cookie "Oh and take this", he looked shocked, as she never offered anyone a cookie before, he take it and grins "Thanks".

Later after Kurome puts the note somewhere in the city, she begins to see the poor condition of the Empire, some people sitting on the ground, people protesting, and even people hung for disobeying the Empire, she also remembers the night she heard about Zariha killing the Emperor, Kurome thinks about whether she was right to be on the Empire's side, but she also persuades herself that her allies will also see how the Empire currently truly is.

Meanwhile near midnight Tatsumi, Wave, and Amond have a discussion in the meeting room while everyone else was asleep, Tatsumi looks around and announces quietly "I've been seeing a lot of bad stuff with the empire so far, as soon as Zariha took command, people have been taxed heavily and many Soldiers became Brotherhood knights while being more aggressive", Wave touches his chin "Yeah, I feel as if we should try to rebel against him, not join Night Raid, but have our own little rebellion", Amond "Nods and rests his fist on his cheek "even if we do try to kill him, how do we fight someone like him, Tatsumi, you fought him yourself right, wasn't it difficult?", Tatsumi nods "It was, but I managed to hold up, if we can attack him all at once and team up against him, we might have a chance". Wave agrees and stands up, he clenches his fist and looks up "And he will pay for betraying our trust", Tatsumi looks out the window and starts thinking about Kurome, whether she would want to join this little rebellion and work together against the corruption.

*To be continued*


	17. Killing spree

Meanwhile in a snowy landscape, Zariha stood in the winter with his black armor staring at a large fort, it was a base that belonged to the Revolutionary army, "They might be a threat later on, so I might as well weaken their forces" he said to himself. Inside the fort a Soldier spots him and warns the leader "Sir, we have an unknown presence standing in front of the gate", the Leader wakes up and jumps "W-wait what, try shooting at him", many soldiers ran outside and pointed their weapons at Zariha but he wasn't fazed, he runs to the gate and crashes through it, he begins slaughtering Soldiers left and right, he jumps around slaying as many as he can. 50 troops with heavier armor and swords stormed outside and ran towards him, Zariha charges the purple energy blast and kills 10 of them, "Hes just 1 man come on everyone!" one of them shouts, they began surrounding him and attacking from all sides, the bullets didn't effect the armor and bounced off, Zariha summons purple flames upon his blade and slashes his way through them, 10, and 20 Soldiers were killed as he makes his way inside the fort.

There were only 40 soldiers remaining inside and the 10 others gave up and admitted defeat, the leader stood baffled by Zariha's performance, "How can one man slaughter these many soldiers with minimal effort, unless he owns a power teigu" he uttered in his breath, Zariha had slaughtered half of the soldiers inside the building and continues his killing spree. "Its hopeless, we cant win!" a frightened man said shaking, he then gets killed by Zariha along with many others, when there was only the leader remaining Zariha stopped and walks to him "Now, either you pledge your life to me, or get struck down" he menacingly states. The leader, shaking a little, looks up and crosses his fingers "S-sir, how about….you come join us, you'd make a fine General in our army", Zariha stares into his eyes and quickly stabs him "Why would I want to be a General…..if im already an Emperor..", the man coughs up blood and slowly dies as his body falls to the ground, after walking outside and summoning his horse, Zariha rides back to the location of the city, a nice beautiful blue Aurora lights the night sky, Zariha looks up at the sky and rests his shoulders "I remember…., when we visited these snowy landscapes, my dear sister".

Meanwhile in the morning, Akame wakes up and goes to the kitchen, she begins cooking everyone's breakfast and after finishing she sits down, eating her meal before taking off, later she arrives at the city, the nice blue sky was close to taking over the orange color, she starts looking for meat to cook later for lunch. She sniffs the air and smiles "The weather is beautiful this morning" she quietly says, after buying the meat she walks through the street looking around, she notices a small note laying on a barrel, she picks it up and reads "Dear sister, I wish to meet up with you at the church we used to visit, I want to make up for all the trouble I have caused you and hope that we can be great sisters again, signed Kurome".

She puts it in her pocket and looks up "Kurome….wants to see me again..", she closes her eyes thinking about the past, she remembers how the church looked and where it was located, fond memories were made in that building and she opens her eyes once more, Akame sheds a tear, smiling at the thought of being reunited with her sister and not having to kill her, she wipes the tears away and walks back to the base, "Now sis, I hope this isn't a trick" she thinks to herself.

*To be continued*


	18. Crippling Empire

As Amond roams inside the capital, he overhears people discussing something of interest, when he goes to talk to a soldier he turns his head "What is it sir?", the man trembled as he spoke "You see, the Emperor has been transforming people into these…..things..., even if it grants immense power I will not sacrifice my soul to turn into these monsters!", Amond freezes "Wait, so he has been turning people into Horrors, so does that explain all the Black Knights walking over the place?" he asks himself, he turns to see Zariha walking inside the throne room, he wants to question him about the corrupted Soldiers but fears that would make things worse, Amond shakes his head and walks off, suddenly 2 guards walked to Zariha and kneeled down to him "Your majesty, we found someone who has been protesting against us within our walls", "Bring him here" he responds, one of the guards gestures 2 others to bring a man inside, they set him down on the floor and slowly walk back.

Zariha looks down at the man and doesn't look happy "So, what were the exact words you were telling people outside, please enlighten me…", the man continues to looks down at the floor and states "These…monsters are taxing us, killing innocents without question, and burning down our villages, we can't allow that, so let's take up arms and fight back-" just as he finished Zariha kicks him in the jaw and stomps on his head "Now listen, I will not allow this treason in my city, you think those rebels are the good guys think again", he picks him up by the shirt and looks into his eyes "I am working hard to protect this land, I am expanding our army with people who sweat and die for our Empire, and you come over here and start talking shit, you disgust me", he turns him around and stabs him, everyone watches as he throws the body to the ground and he announces "Im sick and tired of these pieces of trash spreading Propaganda about our great government, no more will we hear these lies, one day we will silence these fools and get rid of the Revolutionary army, Night Raid included", as Zariha finishes speaking he puts his hand on his forehead, feeling a slight headache, all the workers and soldiers start clapping.

Meanwhile Akame was cleaning her teigu while being careful not to cut herself, after that she walks out her door and goes to the training area, she notices Hunter training with his sword, swinging it with his unique style of combat, she smiles sofly and watches, as Hunter turns around he gives her a smile back "Oh hey Akame". She walks to him and looks at the evening sky "Hunter can I ask you something?", he nods and listens to her, "Is it ok if you can accompany me while I go settle things with my sister?", Hunter's eyes widen with curiosity and replies "Sure, but….settle things with your sister?", Akame crosses her arms and explains "My sister Kurome wants to talk to me about forgiving each other, but….im afraid she might be lying to me, so….i want you to have my back just in case", Hunter nods and sheathes his weapon "Of coarse, I will defend you with everything I've got". Akame looks back at him with a warm smile and holds his hand "Thank you so much, you always manage to make me smile", Hunter closes his eyes and grins, feeling happy about making her smile, Akame kisses his cheek and gives him a little hug "Im going to rest for a little bit ok" then walks back inside, he waves and continues training, as he trains he begins to get into his fighting stance placing his right arm near the side of his blade vertically, he begins remembering Zariha's moveset and thinks of ways to counter his attacks the best he could.

*To be continued*


	19. A Sisterly Reunion

In Midnight Kurome walked inside the abandoned building, carrying her teigu and bag of cookies, as she looked around thoughts of her past went in her head, she remembered her and Akame used to play outside on the grass near this place, she closes her eyes and waits patiently for her Sister, but she's also worried about the state of the Empire, with Zariha being Emperor she notices the economy getting worse, people laying on the streets, protesting, everything was going to hell. She opens her eyes to see the stars in the sky, everything was peaceful and quiet, too quiet, outside Tatsumi sits in a tree keeping a lookout, as he looks around he notices a familiar figure walking in the distance, Akame, Tats did not want to provoke their meeting unless something went wrong, so he simply watched as she walks past him.

Akame enters the building while looking around, Kurome gets up and they both look at each other for a full minute, "Hello sis" Kurome said, wanting to break the silence, Akame stared, not knowing the right thing to say, so she walks to her and gives her a hug, she starts to sob quietly as she hugs Kurome tightly "Finally, we can be a family again". Kurome remembers she was always the one to cry, she never thought she would see her Big Sister in tears before, she slowly hugs back and stays calm and happy "Its good to see you again Akame", Akame stands up straight, wiping the tears from her face and smiling back "So Kurome, why did you want us to meet up, I thought you hated me after I left", Kurome thought for a minute and replied "I did, but then I started remembering we are sisters, we aren't suppose to hold distain for each other, and the current state of the city".

Akame listens to her sister speak "The Empire is getting worse and worse recently, I belive you haven't heard that both Esdeath, the Emperor, and the Minister were murdered by one of our own, he took the Emperors place and is turning some of the soldiers into monsters", Akame remembers overhearing the discussion between Hunter and Najenda, the bosse's brother was the one to do the dirty work. She nods "I see, So one of the Jeagers was power hungry enough to do that", she turns around and crosses her arms "But what are you going to do now?", Kurome clenches her fist, and walks around "I've decided that I will fight against the Empire, but not join Night Raid". Akame quickly turns her head and shocked to hear her words "So you will fight against them, but….not join us?" she asked, Kurome nods "Yes, but don't worry, 3 of my friends will help me", she touches Akame's shoulder and smiles "Its ok Sis, I forgive you, and we are a family again, but I also have friends I want to protect".

Akame slowly nods and smiles "Alright Kurome, you can be with your friends", Kurome stays still and looks around, she sits down and asks "Big Sis, have you found someone else you love?, I don't want you to worry too much about me", Akame crosses her fingers and blushes "Y-yes Kurome, and I'm happy to have him". Kurome smiles more and looks up "That's great sis, I'm glad you were able to find someone, just make sure you make him happy just as much as he makes you".

Outside Tatsumi looks in the distance and spots Hunter leaning on the building, he jumps off the tree and walks to him "So im guessing you're the one who Amond was talking about", Hunter looks back "…How do you know?", Tats responds "He told everyone a while back in dinner", Hunter looks up with his hands in his pockets "Amond you scoundrel, always talking about me" he said with a smile, Tats scratched his head "So, were you friends with him?".

Hunter nods "He was my childhood friend, but after a tragic event I grew to hate him, after a while of being in Night Raid I contemplated about how we all have a different prospective on life, I understood his philosophy and forgave him, although he probably never changed one bit". Tats looks up at the sky, flipping a coin "Looks like you both have quite a history" he assumed, he turns around and shakes his hand "By the way, my name's Tatsumi", Hunter nods "I'm Hunter". "So I heard that things are getting worse over there, in the city", Tatsumi nods and clenches his fist "Yes, which is why a few of us are turning against the Empire to create our own little rebellion, including Amond", Hunter tilts his head and asks "Wait Amond is rebelling?", as Tatsumi nods he begins to hear roaring in the distance, Hunter pulls out his sword and gets prepared, 3 Very large beasts, All taking the form of Death Tagool's, were stomping through the forest, but something was different about them, their eyes were bright purple, and had a Brotherhood of Black crest on their chests.

Tatsumi stepped back a little and frowned "What, he's controlling Danger Beasts too!" he said in a surprised voice, Hunter glances at him "Looks like the Emperor is causing more trouble than we thought", Akame and Kurome stormed out of the building, Akame unsheathes Murasame and gets ready, Hunter looks at her "Akame, stay behind us and Protect your sister", Akame freezes and nods, he looks back at the beasts and holds his sword up "We will take care of this". Hunter and Tatsumi summoned their armor's and charged at the Monsters, they dodged attack and swung their weapons at each body part of the first one, it breathed fire but Hunter quickly slices its head off, Tatsumi punches the other one and jumps high, flips and cuts it in half with the spear, the last Death Tagool, a much more bulky and deadlier one, roared with fury as it ran to Tats and punched him to the building, he crashes and gets back up, Hunter flips around it and cuts it's right arm off, he cuts it's leg and slices it's chest as it stumbles backwards, he kicks the beast in the jaw with his knee and flips backwards, Hunter lets out a final warcry and stabs it in the heart, the monster falls down and dies.

He reverts back to normal and looks back, Kurome looks at Akame and asks "Sis, is that him over there?", Akame Smiled and responds "Yes", Tatsumi, now with the armor off, walks to the beast and examines it "How is he able to control such beasts, Dark magic perhaps?", Hunter stares into the monsters eyes and nods "Maybe, he must have some Magic under his sleeve, considering he can control Horrors to do his bidding".

After a few Minutes Tatsumi and Kurome walk off to the city, Akame hold her hands close to her heart but Hunter comforts her "Its ok, she has her friends backing her up" he said with a smile, Akame looks back and smiles too.

As they walk back to the base Hunter thinks about the events that transpired, the Danger beasts, how they were controlled, the Black Knight Emperor has proved to be more dangerous than he originally thought, now with the Brotherhood of Black, Horrors, and Controlled beasts, Zariha seems to be an Unbeatable force, but with the combined Effort of Night Raid, the Jeager rebellion, and his skills as a Makai Knight, Hunter clenches his fist and looks up at the sky, believing they will defeat him "Zariha, in the name of the Makai Knights, I will put an end to your Madness and bring peace to the Empire".

*To be continued*


	20. Failed Assassination

In the late morning, Najenda has fully recovered, as she walks around for a bit she sits down and is ready to announce something, everyone gathered around to see her "I see your back in shape mam "Lubbock states with a grin, she nods and is ready "Ok everyone, I know this is a bold move, but I've decided that we should attack the capital".

Mine scratches her head "Already, what's the rush?" then Hunter interrupts "The new Emperor, has found a way to control not only Soldiers, but also Danger beasts, if we don't take him out now he will cause much worse problems later", Najenda continues to announce her commands "Do not worry, I've managed to get help from a large Rebel base far south, they have over 10,000 men so we should be ok", She gets up and looks at Hunter with a smile "Alright Hunter, since I have gained more trust in you, I will allow you to give a speech and lead the first attack". Hunter freezes for a moment then nods "Ok mam, I will do my best", Lubb crosses his arms and asks "So when do we start going?", Najenda responds with a calm tone "We will arrive there late afternoon, so make sure you have plenty of rest before we go".

Meanwhile inside the capital, Amond and Tatsumi roamed the halls to look for Zariha, "Now Amond, Wave and Kurome should be able to convince some Imperial leaders to help us, and if we fight Zariha together, we should have more of a chance to beat him", Amond nods and they keep on walking, later they find Zariha sitting in the throne room, but there was no one else, Tatsumi gestures Amond to wait and he walks over to the Emperor, Zariha looks down at him "What is it Tatsumi, have you come to me to announce the death of Night Raid?", Tats nods and kneels down "Yes your majesty, Night Raid has fallen to the ground, you will no longer be hearing from them", as he finishes, Zariha nods and gets up "I see, so you have defeated them, but there seems to be one….problem". Tatsumi stands "Problem?", Zariha looks around the room "If you defeated Night Raid, where are their teigu's, especially the Golden Knight's, if you defeated them, you would have all of their imperial arms, but…I see notning", as Tats looks at Amond who is behind Zariha, when he goes to attack, Zariha quickly summons his armor and grabs Amond by the neck "You fools, you think I'm dumb enough to fall for your tricks", he throws him away and points his sword at them "You traitors, You are probably working with Night Raid to take me down, I will now finish both of you off, like I should have days ago!". Amond and Tatsumi transform and quickly charge at him, he blocks both of them with each arm and attacks, after a while of clashing and slashing, Zariha punches Amond and kicks Tats, Tatsumi summons dragon like wings from his back and flies into him with a powerful thrust from his spear.

Zariha grabs him and stomps him to the ground, as he was going to shoot him with his shield, Amond manages to hit the shield away and tries to stab him, they both continue fighting until Tatsumi notices Brotherhood of Black Knights approaching, he quickly turns "Im sorry Amond, but I have to take care of the Knights, please survive as long as you can" and runs out the front door, Zariha kicks Amond away and goes for the killing blow, but Amond blocks and tries to ask "I heard that a Black Knight attacked a village years ago, was that you who did it?", Zariha nods "Indeed, I have destroyed that place, not only that they failed to pay taxes, but I was seeking to claim a treasure from there", Amond punches him twice and flips backwards "So you burnt down my home, I will make sure you wont burn any more".

*To be continued*


	21. A Fallen Friend

Outside the city, over 10,000 Soldiers stand battle ready, Akame is on a horse looking around, she tightens her grip and thinks to herself "I've never rode on a horse before, maybe because my missions mostly involved being indoors", Hunter stand in front of Everyone, ready to give a speech, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before Talking "Everyone, you all stand out here for a reason, What do you fight for, Your friends, your family, your land, or anything else you can think of, whatever you want, if you toughen up and take up arms today, you can fulfill those dreams!", he walks around holding on to his sword, looking at the Soldiers "Today, we will begin to fight the Corrupted Empire and create a new Nation, but this is much deeper than simple victory, Think about it, if we win this battle, the people of this land can freely express themselves, not needing to hide their Ambitions from the grips of those who oppress them, The fate of the people rests on our shoulders on this day", Hunter points his sword up at the sky, making an Inspiring ending to his speech "Today we fight so innocents can live to see another day, we fight for the cries of people who want peace, we fight for the sake of a future, now, let's charge inside the city and change the Empire for good!", the crowd started cheering and holding up their weapons, Akame smiles brightly at Hunter, as everyone started to charge, She stays close to him, making sure no one sneak attacks him.

Inside the capital, Amond was still fighting against Zariha, the intense fight left the throne room in ruins, now the fight was spreading across the building, causing great damage inside, Zariha Punches him across the walls, Amond lands in the courtyard and notices the ground has been messed up, Zariha jumps up and looks straight at him "Pathetic, And you call yourself a Makai Knight, There are alchemists much stronger than this", Amond looks down at his bloodied Gauntlets and heavily damaged armir, he grits his teeth "He is right, I haven't been training in a while, what kind of Knight runs from his battle and hides from them like a coward", he gets back up and holds up his Daggers "No more will I run, even if it means my own death!", Zariha points his sword and keeps staring "Well, show me what you got".

They end up clashing and continue their fight, but Amond is noticeably getting tired out and is slowly getting weaker as the fight drags on, Zariha drops his sword for a second and starts to punch him with both his fists, after 4 punches, his final impact was able to force Amond's helmet off, he kicks him in the jaw with his knee and kicks him back into the throne room. Amond rolls on the ground and tries to get back up, he coughs out blood and clenches his fist "Those Impacts, they are out of this realm, his dark magic is probably enhancing his strength, or is it something else", Zariha runs straight at him and kicks him into the wall, "No matter, I must….do the best I can, for the Empire, for my friends, and for you, my old friend". As Amond slowly sprints at him and yells with all his strength, Zariha stabs him in the stomach and stares into his eyes "Now…..sleep", Amond's armor disappears and he falls to the ground, he coughs out more blood and looks at the ground "I…..i failed, I failed to stay alive, I failed this land and the trust of my comrades", he crawls on the floor and lays on his back, looking at the ruined roof "Goodbye….Hunt".

Zariha grabs one of his daggers and throws it out of the huge window, he looks at Amond's corpse and kicks him away "Disgusting", as Tatsumi was slaying many Horrors and Soldiers he spots Amond's dagger and stood in shock, the Dagger was stabbed into the ground, still in it's transformed state, he walks to it and stares for a brief second "Rest in piece…".

Meanwhile Hunter was killing many enemy soldiers and knights in his way, he looks up at the capital and notices its ruined exterior "the Capital seems to be in rough shape, ill go check it out", he runs towards the building and sees that its guarded by the Knights, Akame stands next to him and points Murasame at them "Remember, im always by your side" she said with a smile while looking at him, he smiles back and nods "Thanks Akame", they both fight off all the knights and slay them, Akame stares down at them "You are now buried".

Akame looks at him and asks "Aren't you going to use your armor Hunter?", Hunter nods and replies "I will, but not yet", many more Knights appear and charge, Akame quickly cuts the front row's heads off in a split second and lets Hunter handle the rest, Hunter stabs and kicks them around, he then finishes them off with rapid slashes, suddenly some of the Knights transform ininto horrors and roar, Hunter summons his armor and begins fighting them, he slays 2 of them by chopping their heads off and stabs the other one in the chest.

The stronger one tries to grab him but the arm is cut off, Hunter punches it's face and slashes on his chest left and right, he shouts and stabs it as hard as he can then it falls to the ground, Akame follows him up the capital and stops at the front door, as Hunter is about to open it Akame calls out to him "Wait….Hunter", he takes off his helmet and looks back at her "Yes Akame?", she walks to him and looks into his eyes "I know your mothers killer is in there, since I saw the black knight back at the old base, the one you were fighting, but I just want to let you know that…Don't fight him just for revenge", Hunter nods "Of coarse, I know better than that", she touches his cheeks with both her hands and leans closer to him "Please, be careful and survive", she kisses him passionately and smiles, Hunter smiles too and gives her a little hug "I will".

Akame turns around and unsheathes Murasame "Im going to help out the others, Good luck", she runs straight down the stairs with great speed and fights Soldiers along the way, Hunter nods, still having a smile on his face.

He opens the door and looks around, he sees the corpse of Amond laying on the ground, his eyes widen as he saw his friend dead before him, Zariha slowly walks towards him with the Emperor's cape off and stares down at him "So we meet again, Golden Knight…", Hunter looks back at him and frowns slightly "Zariha, Today is the day you will no longer slaughter innocents or take away freedom, I will put an end to your madness and send your soul to rest", he puts his helmet back on and gets into his fighting stance "Today is the day I will defeat you in the name of my Mother, and the people of the Empire".

Zariha also gets into his fighting stance, Hunter emits a Flaming Green aura around him while Zariha has a purple aura, Tatsumi was finished fighting the enemies but he looks back at the throne room, he manages to see glimpses of Hunter, "I sense powerful energy from both of them, they seem to be equal, wait….Hunter is…slightly stronger" he says as he reverts back to normal, Both Hunter and Zariha charge at each other with powerful war cries and clash, the shockwave was strong enough to shake the Capital, Zariha stares at him and frowns "You seem to have gotten stronger".

*To be continued*


	22. God, or Devil?

As the fight begins they clash a few times while dodging each other, Hunter blocks an attack by grabbing on Zariha's sword hilt with his left arm and flipping him over, Zariha rolls away and trips him over, they both land successful hits but some parts of the building began to collapse. Hunter slowly circles around him while he asks a question "You must have been a Makai Knight before, what caused you to fall into darkness?", Zariha also circles around "This land, it needs to be protected with all the strength I can get, if I seek such strength I need to take it before its gone", he tries to throw his sword at him but Hunter quickly dodges and punches his face "You abandoned your duty as a Knight, True strength doesn't belong to us, it belongs to the people we swore to protect, you have gone so far into your lust for power that it corrupted you", Zariha flips back up and points at him "Silence, Damn the Makai order, all you care about is protecting people that don't give a shit about you, don't acknowledge you, or thank you, You don't care about seeking your own strength, to be free from the shackles of a dying Order, true hero's need to be treated like Gods, to be seen as great paragons of strength, Strength is Justice, Strength is Absolute!". He begins shooting Black flames from the palm of his hand, Hunter runs around avoiding the fire then kicks him in the face, Sending Zariha flying through a couple of walls, as they fight Hunter hits with his elbow and slices Zariha's chest, leaving a big scratch on the armor, he gets into his stance as he stares straight at him "This is for the greater good, it doesn't matter if they don't know who we are, as long as we vow to fight for them, they will be thankful, being a hero doesn't mean getting worshiped or keeping all the power to yourself, it means being there for those who cant fight for themselves, it means protecting the people you hold dear", Zariha holds his hand out and summons a flaming sword in his hands, Hunter watches, surprised by his sorcery, Zariha holds it with both hands and strikes Hunter, luckly he was blocking and got sent flying into a wall, Zariha points the sword at him, staring intensely "I will purge this world from your blood, and watch your crumbling order burn".

The rest of Night raid fight along side the rebels as they fight off the many Imperial soldiers and Brotherhood of Black knights, a few Earth Dragon Danger beasts come to fight as well, Mine shoots pumpkin at as many of them as she can, Lubbock uses a sword from a knight he killed alongside his imperial arms shaped like one, Sheele blinds some of them with her trump card as Akame slices their necks, but then the Knights started to transform into Gargoyle Horrors, Lubb jumps up and runs back a little "Ah shit, I didn't know these guys can transform!", Mine shoots some of them and looks at him "Don't run away you idiot and fight!". Tatsumi watches the fight go on until he looks to his left, Wave and Kurome have arrived back "Tatsumi, we're back with good news" Wave informs, they stop in front of him and he crosses his arms "Some of the leaders agreed to fight with us, since they have been disagreeing with the Empire's decisions", Tats nods and looks at the capital "The fight in the streets isn't the only battle", Kurome looks as well "The fight with Zariha?", Tats nods once again "Yes, it seems that the Golden Knight is currently in combat with him", Wave scratches his head "Golden knight?", "His name is Hunter, we met him yesterday, I believe he was Amond's friend", Kurome looks around at the battle and watches "Speaking of amond, where is he?", she looks down and sees Amond's sword stabbed in the ground, she freezes for a moment, Wave freezes as well, he slowly approaches the sword and touches the hilt "rest in piece, friend".

As the fight continues Hunter and Zariha punch and slash each other a few times, "Even with all this impact, how is your Armor still in good condition?" Asked Zariha in his thoughts.

Zariha's armor began getting scratches while Hunter's was still all good, they continued fighting as every room they crashed into began crumbling, everything was almost destroyed, Hunter buffs his sword with green flames and slashes at him, Zariha blows him away with a fireball and starts getting a little desperate, he starts shouting as he attacks, he swings furiously but gets dodged and punched in the face and chest, Hunter flips around and slashes at him as rapidly as he can. the walls started to fall apart, the floors were scrapped by the impact of the falling warriors, Hunter puts his sword down for a bit and starts punching, with each impact Zariha's helmet took damage, then with the final blow straight in the face, the helmet was completely damaged, Zariha kicks him away and throws his helmet on the ground "The armor repairs itself, but not while the user is wearing it" he said to himself. Hunter notices his features, his silver hair and his cold Yellow eyes, Hunter stops for a moment and asks "I thought you would be much older?", Zariha clenches his fist "You see, while you were still a child I have found a fountain of water and used a chalice to keep some of it, I later found out that it made me physically biologicly immortal", Zariha goes back to attacking him, Hunter punches his stomach and kicks his face, Zariha charges into him and starts quickly hitting him, Hunter rolls away, he begins overwhelming Zariha with punches and shouts as he delivers a powerful hit straight in the chest, Zariha starts flying back, crashing through many walls and reaching back to the throne room.

Hunter grabs his sword and walks to him, as he walks Zariha coughs out blood, he looks at his arms and clenches his fist, then he realizes something, "Now your soul will be put to rest, and your madness destroyed" Hunter says, Zariha slowly looks up and covers his wounds "I admit Golden Knight, you have grown stronger, your training must really help you out".

He slowly rises up "I'm aware that Makai Knights can fall into darkness or become horrors, is that correct?", Hunter grips his sword tighter and asks "Where is this going?", Zariha starts to look at his arms and grin, he looks straight into his eyes and explains "Well, did you know there is a way to Become a Horror, but also keep your Makai armor and human appearance?", Hunter frowns and is a little surprised, he points his sword at him and looks slightly down "You really have become mad". Zariha starts laughing, he remembers a few weeks ago, that a mysterious voice called out to him, he slowly steps back and stares, he frowns and starts to scream while looking slightly down, his purple aura started getting more intense and the building shook violently, Hunter jumps back to a safe distance watches in shock, everyone started to feel the earth slightly shaking, Zariha's aura turned into a huge beam that shot upwards to the sky, the entire area started to get engulfed in purple flames, his screams echoed all the way to the streets as his body started to bulk up a bit and transform while keeping the armor on, the armor started to change shape as well. Wave, Kurome, and Tats were in a safe spot as they watched in horror, as the screaming stopped and aura disappeared, Zariha's Ultimate form was revealed, he grew taller, his pauldrons were spiked up and devilish, he had Dragon like wings on his back, he had a menacing Dark purple aura surrounding him, his skin turned darker and hair black, he now had fangs and his eyes were glowing purple, Hunter still stared at him, trying to comprehend what just happened, Zariha looks down at Hunter, giving him a cold stare, the building has completely been destroyed, the flames warped the area, looking like Hell.

*To be continued*


	23. The Ultimate Climax, Battle of Gods!

Zariha looks at his arm, he starts to laugh and looks around the destroyed palace "Finally, I have all the strength I need, the strength of the strongest Horror in history, I now posses his prowess!", Hunter still stares at the devil before him, he grips his sword tightly and slowly walks around "This is it, the peak of his madness", As he turns his head Zariha quickly flies to him and kicks his stomach with his knee, Hunter flies back growling in pain. He gets back up and charges with a scream, Zariha blocks his attack with a summoned flame sword and turns his head "What is a knight…compared to a God?" he boasts, Hunter frowns while trying to push him back "More like Demon", Zariha grabs him by the neck and throws him through the main entrance, Hunter slowly rises up, struggling to cope with the injuries, in his thoughts he thinks of a way to deal with him, Zariha slowly approaches, taking his sweet time, Hunter disappears out of thin air and he looks around, Zariha backhands him and kicks him back.

As the fight on the streets was over, the Rebels and Night raid managed to beat the Empire and Brotherhood of Black, as well as mind controlled Danger beasts, Lubbock dusts off his hands "Well looks like we won, what happens now?" he asks, Akame shakes her head, disagreeing with him "No, there is still one enemy to take down, the Emperor", Najenda also joins in the conversation "Not just any Emperor, The Black Knight", she looks down, thinking about the last good moments she had with her brother "Your soul will rest easy soon, brother", Akame looks at the capital, shaking slightly "Please, make it out alive, Hunter". As the Darkend skies gives off an ominous atmosphere, along with the thunder and flames, Hunter rapidly punches Zariha in the chest, doing little damage, but he manages to punch him straight in the face, hurting him a bit "Lucky hit" Zariha growls, he punches back at Hunter, pushing him back outside and flies into him, crashing through a few walls, "It is pointless trying to fight something you can't defeat" Zariha explains, Hunter coughs blood and kicks him, as the fight continued Hunter flies outside, hitting a wall. Meanwhile Tatsumi looks at Amond's dagger, he thinks for a while and gets an idea "I wonder if its possible to….Use 2 different Armor teigus at the same time", Wave looks at him, crossing his arms "What do you mean?" he asks, Tats grabs the hilt of the blade, lifting it with all his might "Just trying to reunite Hunter with his friend", Wave understands the cryptic message and agrees, Hunter, reverted back to normal, breaths heavily as he gets back up, Zariha summons a purple fire ball and charges it "Now perish, Golden Knight", as he fires it Hunter instinctively deflects the attack and looks at the ground, silently staring, Zariha was about to charge up another one until he hears a voice in the distance, "Hunter, catch!", Hunter quickly turns down to his left to see Tatsumi with Amond's dagger, Hunter quickly remembers something he learned from a while back and runs, he jumps off the capital building and Tats throws the dagger, Hunter manages to catch it and he spins around to a perfect angle, he spins both his and Amond's weapons side by side, as a bright light shines greatly into the darkness, Zariha frowns as he watches, intrigued. The area was silent for a moment, as Zariha looks at the light he gives a shocked expression, the light disappears, revealing the Ultimate form of Hunter, His pauldrons were 2 wolf helmets, he was slightly taller, he had flaming green wings, the Armor was still gold but with streaks of Silver, Hunter rose up, holding a bigger version of his sword, he stares at Zariha with his glowing red eyes as he utters a single sentence "The work of your madness ends here", Zariha slowly steps back as Hunter lands on the ground, pointing his sword at him, he summons his purple flame sword and holds it tightly "That transformation, is no match for a God!", Hunter shakes his head "I don't think so…".

Hunter quickly flies to him and delivers a powerful punch, sending Zariha flying out of the capital, Zariha looks at the blood he wiped from his face, he grits his teeth in anger and he turns to see the Golden Warrior flying towards him, he tries attacking with a bunch of flame attacks, but Hunter dodges by flying a different direction, he swings his sword at him, as Zariha blocks he looses his sword, Hunter kicks him in the stomach the same way he did to him, he steps back a little and infuses his sword with green flames, Zariha screams as he powers up and summons another sword "I will put an end to this fight!", Hunter nods "This fight will end, but in the favor of Night Raid…", Zariha teleports behind him and charges into him, they both take their fight Into the city streets as they land on the ground, they swing their weapons at unbelievable speeds and crash through many buildings, Mine looks around and sees shockwaves from where they are at "What is going on over there!" she points, everyone looks at where she is pointing and see only shockwaves, Lubb scratches his head "T-they must be fighting with such insane speed that we cant even see them". Hunter punches Zariha straight in the chest, Zariha punches him upwards and flies up, they clash multiple times mid-air and Hunter hits him in the head with the hilt of his sword, Zariha jumps back up, hiding his injuries, "I feel that your hatred for me still burns deeply in your heart, you probably haven't changed one bit", Hunter lands and stares straight at him "Wrong, the pain you feel is the combination of Innocents who want to live happy lives, I do not fight for the flames of revenge anymore, for the hopes of my friends and loved ones give me strength!", Hunter powers up with a scream, as his Green aura intensifies he rapidly punches Zariha with all his might, with each impact Zariha couldn't react, for the strikes were too powerful. With the final punch Zariha flies straight through 6 buildings, causing even more damage to the area, Akame couldn't process what was going on, she still had a shocked expression as she watched the many shockwaves in the sky and ground, "H-how is this even possible?" she asked, Najenda tries to explain in the most simple way possible, maybe they simply are way out of our league, the best we can do is hope that our Trump card wins this fight", Zariha looks down at his fist as he remains on the ground, "How, how did he get so strong, not only with fused armor, but….his own strength in General", then, he slowly remembers that he simply stared at the 6 year old hunter those many years ago, didn't do a single thing after the slaughter of his mother, Zariha snaps back in reality and clenches his fist "I know now, it was because of me that he became so strong, I should have killed him the first minute I saw him, I ALLOWED HIM TO LIVE!" he shout with the top of his lungs.

He furiously powers up once more, shouting even louder than before, the city began to slightly shake a bit, Hunter still stared down at him, then flies to him and delivers yet another powerful blow, as the fight progressed Zariha was furiously attacking with as much power as he could exert, Hunter's attacks also acted as blocking and was slowly keeping up the rage filled punches, Zariha managed to get a few good hits on him and kicks him away, Night raid and the few soldiers that were left kept watching in the distance, Zariha stares at him coldly, "I will admit that you have grown into a powerful fighter, but I swear, I will put you down" he said, Hunter stares back, waiting for any sudden movements "I am the light to the Darkness, I will use everything I got to defeat you, so later generations can live lives of peace", they both emited their auras and walked towards each other, then they started to fly, as they both shouted they clashed, sending a huge shockwave that shook the city once more, Akame crossed her fingers, hoping for Hunter to come out on top.

Tatsumi looks around the teigu room, looking at the many weapons, he sees the chalice, he oicks it up and looks at it "Hm, water, I think I'll save it for Hunter, he will be super tired after that fight", he holds on to it and walks out.

Hunter punches him in the back and kicks his face to the ground, Zariha flips up and shoots fireballs at him, they start rapidly punching once more and charge into each other, Hunter dodges many of Zariha's attacks and hits him as hard as he could, Zariha tried kicking but Hunter grabs his leg and throws him into a wall, they start flying and punching each other mid-air, Zariha flies around shooting many flames at him but they get dodged, Hunter performs a powerful upper cut and flies up to hit him in the back, as Zariha falls down he quickly jumps back up and kicks his stomach. As they both fall Hunter gets the upper hand, he punches Zariha side by side in the face, he repeats until he shouts to do one powerful punch in the face, Zariha slides down on the ground, coughing up blood, he then gets an idea, as Hunter stares at him he goes to punch him, Zariha quickly holds up his hand and Temporarily blinds him, Hunter closes his eyes for a few seconds and regains sight, he hears an ominous sound and looks up at the sky, Zariha is hight up in the sky, holding a huge Orange energy ball, "Hahaha, sleeping on the Job Golden Knight, if I can't take you out normally, im just gonna destroy this whole city with you, farewell!", as he begins to throw it Akame stares with fear "What the hell is that!?", Hunter quickly summons back his sword and charges his trump card "If that thing hits the ground, its gonna do more than just destroy this city!", the Ball of energy slowly approaches him, Hunter shoots a powerful flaming green beam and does his best to deflect the ball, Zariha watches as Hunter struggles, he begins to laugh maniacally and he remains watching "You see, only I get to decide who lives and who dies, I don't care about this city anymore, I just want you dead!", as Hunter still struggle to push back the ball he begins to think to himself "I…I can't just let this thing hit the ground, I don't want these innocents to die, i…don't want to…loose her…", he frowns as he gains more strength "I made a promise to her, a promise that I will live, I can't just let her down, she means everything to me!", Hunter screams as loud as he can, the green flames get bigger and stronger as he slowly pushes the Ball back, Zariha realizes this and tries to push the ball back "What, but how!", the ball begins to push Zariha up towards the sky "NO, THIS CAN'T BE, I WILL DESTORY YOU GOLDEN KNIGHT, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU, LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE YEARS AGO!" he furiously shouts as he tries to push it back with all his might, the ball sends him flying up through the atmosphere of the earth, as there begins to be less oxygen the ball completely devours Zariha as it goes up to space, as his armor and skin melts off his body, he screams loudly in agony and slowly Disintegrates to ash, then the ball disappears.

The sky begins to clear up, regaining its blue color once again, Hunter's armor lets off intense steam before he reverts to normal, Hunter collapses in exhaustion with both his and Amond's weapons on his hands, a 3 minutes later Akame spots him and runs to him "Hunter!", Hunter looks up and feels the warm embrace of Akame, she cries in total happiness as she holds him in her arms, "Im so glad your ok" she says, Hunter looks to see everyone else standing, smiling at his accomplishment, "Im glad your all ok" he replies to her, Najenda smiles at their reunion, then she looks at the sky, she sheds a tear before wiping it off "Your soul has been freed from Madness, Brother, sleep well".

*To be continued*


	24. An Age of Peace, Garo lives on

After a few minutes, Tatsumi, wave, and Kurome arrive to look at the aftermath, "Woah, look at that huge crater" Kurome Says as he points at it, Tatsumi offers Hunter the cup of water, Hunter drunks it smiles.

*2 hours later when Night Raid arrives in the base near midnight, Hunter was laying on his bed, thinking about his victory, he begins to hear his Grandfathers voice in his dreams "You have saved many innocents, im proud of you, but there is one mission that will stay with you for the rest of your life", Hunter smiles and nods, understanding the message. A few minutes later he walks into the dining room, seeing everyone else enjoying their day, Sheele and Mine looking out the window, Lubbock reading his favorite book, and Akame sitting on the table, as Hunter sits down Najenda greets him with a pat on the back "If it wasn't for you, the whole city would have been destroyed", Hunter looks back "Alright, but….are you sure your ok?", she looks forward, contemplating "I will be fine, dint worry, my brother….wasn't himself anymore" she explained.

He rests his shoulders and crosses his arms, after she walks away Akame sits next to him, she crosses her fingers and smiles at him "What a beautiful Night", he looks back with a grin, he nods and holds her hand while looking at the sky, Akame turns to him and holds his hand with both of hers "Hey um…can I ask you something Hunter?", he looks back "Sure, what is it?". She started to blush a little bit and looks at his eyes "Well….it has been 4 months since you first joined, and….you really have come a long way" she said with a warm smile, Hunter looks up and thinks about the time he first joined "Yeah", she sits up still and blushes more "H-hunter, will…Y-you…", before she can finish her sentence Hunter touches her cheek and nods "Marry you…, of coarse" he responded with a smile, Akame hugs him tightly and cuddles him with happiness, Lubb slightly looks and says to himself "Its usually the guy who proposes", Hunter hugs back and closes his eyes, feeling happier than he has ever been.

3 weeks later the city was finally rebuilt, the Empire has chosen a new Emperor, and faith in the new Government has been placed, Najenda has been made the new Prime Minister, Lubbock has opened his book store, and everyone was at peace, the rest of Night Raid attended a very special Event, Hunter was wearing a nice suit, looking forward at the Bride he was going to Marry, Akame, wearing a wedding dress, hugged him tightly and kisses him, Tatsumi and the others cheered and waved at them.

While the party was going on, Hunter was looking at the sky, happy that he could live with the thought of His mother and Amond resting peacefully, then, Leon Luis appeared in his daydream "You have done well Grandson, im glad you decided to spread our bloodline, the fate of the Makai order currently rests in your shoulders", Hunter clenches his fist, nodding "Of coarse Grandfather", Leon turns around and puts his hands in his pockets "If your child is a boy, and he is a curtain age, train him, and groom him into the warrior that will protect the next Generation, for they will be the new Golden Knight if the time ever comes". as Hunter snaps into reality, Akame holds his hand with a warm smile "Hunter, lets enjoy the party, I don't want you to be left out", Hunter nods "Of coarse my love", as he looks up at the sky, he thinks in his mind ",Mother, Amond, please rest well", as the happy couple walks to the party, the Ghost of Leon smiles back at them, and the Empire lives in an age of peace.

*The End, Thanks to everyone who read this, I hope you will enjoy what I have planned for the future*


End file.
